Under False Impressions
by Leopardess Mel
Summary: [Discontinued] Forced to gon on a blind date, Kagome meets Inuyasha who immediately begins to woo her, loving her fiesty attitude and rejecting his advances. Unable to rid herself of him, the two begin to find that past events tie them together
1. Of Blind Dates and Silver Ties

Yo everyone! After two something months, my brain finally was able to think of something which gradually developed into this story! (Which actually was rewritten about five times, each time with a different plot) I'm still pretty wary of posting this cause I have a little self-esteem about my writings. And this is a bit of different style than my normal style of writing. Not that I really _have_ a _normal_ style of writing…my style all depends on what mood I'm in. Anyways this is just the first time I've actually _shared_ my writing when it's in this style. Heh…that makes no sense or something. All I know is that I use the word "style" a lot XD

**Note: **Demons and half-demons coexist in this world with humans. Just cause I feel like making it like that!

**Disclaimer – **LAWYERS!! I missed you guyyyssss! You're working with me on 2 stories this time muahahaHAHah!! Although, the second story hasn't been posted up yet…or even finished actually. Too lazy to finish the first chapter…Oh, right, noooopeeee!

Happy readings!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions **

**Chapter 1: Of Blind Dates and Sil****ver Ties**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Could you do me a favor Kagome?"

Grudgingly, Kagome looked up at the speaker, almost forgetting to replace her deep scowl with a pleasant smile—the keyword being here _almost_. How she wanted to rip her pretty little head off of her shoulders. But unfortunately, that wish would only forever remain in her imagination—taunting and helping her survive through the days at times.

"Yes Kikyo-san?" she asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. She had to after all: Kikyo being her boss after all. And Kagome could not afford to lose this job as well because she couldn't control her temper OR her mouth for that matter. Occasionally, her arms and legs as well – but ONLY when her boss was a flat out PERVERT – who seriously needed to go on a diet to lose some weight, wear deodorant, try some hair regrowth formula, and NEVER bend over and wiggle his ass when he was that overweight – thinking that doing a strip tease for her, in the well-hidden confines of his office, would be considered _sexy_. Ew. Needless to say, Kagome was scarred for her life and threw up for the rest of the week. Hell, even every time the…_unpleasant_, to use a more appropriate word, memory wandered into her head.

Kikyo, who had her eyes glued to a chart in front of her, said without looking up, "I'm supposed to attend a blind date later today set up for me."

_Okay…and that is my problem HOW? _She said sarcastically in her head, while different, more pleasing to the ear, words flowed from her mouth. "Oh really? That's…nice…"

"The problem is, I'm booked later on for surgeries."

_Yeah, yeah no need to BRAG and stick it in my face that while you became a doctor, I could only become your lowly assistant and secretary! Well…plastic surgeon actually, so you're not a REAL doctor. _"Oh dear, that is a problem," Kagome replied, resisting the urge to twitch.

_Must keep the façade in place. Must keep the façade in place. MUST KEEP THE FAÇADE IN PLACE! CANNOT show her how much I HATE her GUTS. _

"Yes, it is," said the other woman, flipping the page of the chart. "Which is why I'm requesting that you go in my place."

Kagome had half a mind—okay, hell, had an ENTIRE mind to yell "WHAT?!" at the top of her lungs. Instead, she calmed herself down and bit her lip to keep the string of filthy, inappropriate words from lunging out of her mouth.

She settled for a simple, but still slightly shocked, "Excuse me?"

"Because I am too busy later today to attend the blind date myself, I am requesting that you go in my place since we look…alike." The last part was added in with a hint of disgust that did not go unnoticed by the other raven haired woman. "And also, I am not fond of blind dates and would rather not go and waste my time."

Holding in all those colorful words once again, which made her rather proud of herself – being able to control her temper so far, Kagome said, "Oh well…can't you just cancel?" _Instead of sending out me you UGLY, FAT—YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID UGLY _AND_ FAT! You could use some plastic surgery too. Now where was I? Oh right, UGLY, FAT, PRISSY, BITCHY, STICK UP YOUR ASS woman! _

"Unfortunately, no. If I could cancel, I wouldn't be here asking you to go in my place."

"Of course…"

Kagome could feel her hand twitch. What was it about this person that made her want to go into a blinding fit of rage, punching, kicking, slapping, and pulling on just about everything and _everyone_ that happened to cross her path? Uh-oh, better go back to the breathing exercises she learned that helped calm her down.

Breathe in.

"I'll pay you for it, so don't worry about not getting paid."

Breathe out.

"I must ask you to be polite."

Breathe…in…

"Don't be late or say anything…uncharacteristic of me."

Breathe…_out_…

"Please don't act foolish."

BREATHE IN AND OUT DAMMIT!

"And also…make yourself…presentable please."

A mental image of strangling Kikyo came into her mind; her hands wrapped around the other's neck and wringing it.

"Here is all the information you need."

"Ah…thank…you…" she grounded out, gritting her teeth.

Kikyo finally set down the chart and took a long gaze at Kagome, inspecting her. "You're done for the day. I would rather prefer it that you go prepare for the date later today instead of staying here and being idle. Leave." With that, the plastic surgeon left, taking her chart away with her.

It took everything inside of Kagome to not lunge at the other woman and beat her senselessly with the flower vase sitting conveniently next to her hands. What the hell was WRONG with her?! No, an easier question would be: What the hell was RIGHT with her?! A much shorter list, she imagined. "Thank you…Kikyo-san."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She is, and will forever be, a complete and absolute bitch.

That sentence ran through Kagome's head for the umpteenth time as she squirmed uncomfortably in the chair. The man in front of her cocked his head and asked, "Are you alright Kikyo-san?"

"It's Kagome dammit!" was just about to roll off the tip of her tongue when Kagome remembered: she was supposed to be Kikyo for right now.

_Damn, I bet she did this on purpose. Knowing that this was going to happen…THAT'S why she sent me…grr bitch. _

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for asking," replied Kagome, trying her best to smile sweetly. It was awfully hard when the man in front of her continued to sweat, constantly wiping his brow and fanning himself—which only served to reveal his sweat soaked underarms, kept clearing his throat, and was rearranging his wig every so often. He was also on the rather…plump side and bared a strong resemblance to her strip tease boss. She gagged mentally.

"So Kikyo-san, what is it that you do for a living?"

Contemplating on whether to tell a pack of lies just to get back at Kikyo or actually behaving herself and not face consequences that were to follow if the first choice was carried out, Kagome…chose the former.

"Oh, I hunt for rich men to marry so that they'll leave me their money and property," she answered pleasantly. "I've already been married five times, but to no luck. All those old gramps decided to give their money to their _children_." The man was taken back slightly.

He stuttered, "O-o-oh...tha-tha-that's ve-very interest-ting...Then, what…are your hobbies?"

Grinning inwardly, she said with ease, "Well, I really love conning people into giving me their money, spending ALL my boyfriend's money to shop, dating more than one man, scamming my boyfriends and then screwing them over by taking all their things and money, you know. The works."

The man seemed even more nervous and sweat began pouring heavily down his face.

Kagome smiled sweetly as she said, "I was wondering Inuyasha-san, just how much money do you make in a month?"

"Kikyo-san, I-I-I'm very so-sorry, but I-I must be lea-leav-leaving now!" he squeaked, jumping to his feet and heading for the exit. "It was ni-nice me-meeting you!"

Once he was gone, Kagome burst into fits of laughter as she talked to herself. "Oh man! That was PRICELESS!! He ran for it like his life depended on it! Sucker! Serves him right! To think that he actually believed everything I told him though!"

"You're quite the joker."

Turning around, Kagome was greeted with the sight of a silver haired hanyou with glowing gold eyes. The evident smirk on his face told her that he knew everything that happened on her little blind date.

"And just who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha."

All the blood drained from the raven haired woman's face as she slowly processed what had happened in her mind. That fat old man…sweating…being VERY rude…pretending to be a gold digger…scaring him off…laughing…Oh crud. Of all the things that could happen!

"You set me up?!" she screeched, because really, who wasn't going to after finding out that she had been tricked.

The _real_ Inuyasha continued to smirk as he took the seat in front of her and said amusedly, "That would be correct."

Completely forgetting about acting polite or pretending to be Kikyo, Kagome yelled at him, vein popping. "WHAT?! What for!! What did you set me up for?! If you didn't want to go on this stupid blind date, then you should have just cancelled!! Then I wouldn't have had to waste my time in coming here when I could be working!! What the hell!! You just completely wasted forty-five minutes of my life and I want them back!"

"Then how about this, to make it up to you: we go on a date."

The urge to punch him did not go unnoticed by Kagome. "What? You think that that's going to make it up to me? Not to mention the fact that you tricked me the first time, how do I not know that you're trying to do it again?" she asked suspiciously.

"Feh. I didn't want to go to this dumb blind date in the first place, but I was being forced to. So, I asked, or rather paid some guy to pretend to be me while I watched from a distance to see if I liked the girl coming or not," he answered easily.

"What kind of tactic is _that_?" she spat out, glaring at him. "It's just RUDE and well……RUDE! You arrogant, two-faced idiot."

Standing up from her seat, she sent another glare his way before leaving the café in a huff, muttering something about punching the living shit out of him under her breath. Inuyasha merely sat there, watching her leave with a content smirk resting on his lips.

"Who knew that she would be such a feisty character. Makes this just all the more interesting," he commented, already devising a plan in that devious mind of his. His smirk growing with each thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chewing on the end of her pen, Kagome scowled at her computer monitor, recalling yesterday's events. Just _thinking_ about it infuriated her! How could that moron be so low as to set her up and waste forty-five minutes of her precious time?! God! The nerve of that idiot! How she wanted to punch that cockily smirking face of his!

"Is there something wrong with your face?"

The voice snapped the chocolate eyed woman out of her furious rantings. "Huh? Wha—oh no!–Er nothing at all Kikyo-san! I was just thinking about…about…what to eat for dinner!" _Oh, nice one._

"Hmm…" she hummed disapprovingly. "Anyways, how did the blind date yesterday go? I trust that there were no…mishaps on your part." Kikyo's eyes bore into her head, making Kagome very uncomfortable.

_Hehe, maybe laser beams will shoot out of her eyes!—Muhah! LASER BEAMS! _

Suppressing her laughter at the images of laser beams shooting out of Kikyo's eyes, she answered with slight difficulty, small quivers of laughter shaking her body "Of course Kik-Kikyo-san. It we-went…very…well."

Her face gracefully molded into an uncertain and very disbelieving frown. "I see," she replied, before leaving for her office to meet with another client. Once making sure that she was gone, Kagome broke out into laughter again—laser beam eyed Kikyo refusing to leave her imagination.

"Hello? Are you Kikyo-san?"

Snorting a few times while laughing, Kagome looked up to see a delivery man, a redheaded youkai, eyeing her as if she had grown another head without knowing. "No, I'm her secretary, how…may I…help you?"

"Ah, could you please give her this package?"

Taking the beautifully wrapped gift, she nodded and the man quickly left, not wanting to stick around any longer than it was required of him. Curiosity taking the best of her, Kagome lifted open the lid to reveal a pure silk, silver necktie underneath the tissue paper. She plucked the card from the gift and read it, chocolate brown eyes widening in surprise.

_I'm a bit sorry that we didn't get to spend much time yesterday. _

_As my way of saying sorry, please accept this and give me a chance to apologize properly for wasting forty-five minutes of your life yesterday. _("That idiot…" she muttered, blushing slightly at the fact that she had said something **so** **stupid**.)

_I have a **very** **important** meeting later today and am a bit improperly dressed. You see, I'm lacking a tie. Could you be so kind as to bring me the tie in this box to me by 7:00 tonight to both save me and allow me to apologize? _

_—Inuyasha _

(A/N Inuyasha is a bit OOC, but there is a reason behind it! There's always a point behind it heheh It's all a part of the story basically. Anyways, continue on please!)

The address of his office was written on the back along with where to find him. "Huh…? Oh! That guy from the blind date! So THAT'S his play. He really is an arrogant idiot! If he thinks that I'm going to actually go down there to deliver him his tie, he's insane! ……Although I have to admit…this is a pretty damn smart plan…and rather…charming," said Kagome, staring at the card and then down at the tie contemplatively.

"No, no, no, no, no! I will NOT go!" she remarked, shaking her head and biting down on her pen. "It is stupid! Makes me become a delivery man! And it's……really, really charming…Ack no!! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! But then again……really well-thought out…brilliant plan…no, no, no, no, no!! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm not going and that's final!"

Thoughtful chocolate brown eyes wandered back down to the wrapped, tissue stuffed box holding the sleek silver tie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Groaning loudly, Kagome stared up at the large glassed building, cursing herself. "Why in the HELL did I fall for something so cheesy like that!? And lame too!!" she whined to herself, holding the box in one hand and the card in the other. "Now I'm REALLY motivated to punch him!! Cocky BASTARD!"

"Why did I come here?" she asked herself for the umpteenth, still continually cursing herself for falling for his stupid ploy—oh excuse me, "gift". "Well……since I'm here, might as well as go all the way and give him the damn tie, right? Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Alright, give him the tie so that he won't look stupid during his meeting and tell him that I'm not interested. And that I only came so that……he won't look stupid during his meeting! Yeah! Wait—I already said that…argh!!"

Slamming the box onto the front counter inside of the building, she asked, "Do you know…which floor this room is located on?" The card was held out in front of her to the lady behind the counter. Smiling, she nodded and replied, "Yes, it's the top floor. Once you exit the elevator, take a right, and then go straight ahead."

"Ah, thank you."

_The top floor? What the hell…I thought the top floor office was reserved for company presidents or something along those lines. Oh well, maybe he's the president's assistant. Heh...president's assistant. Now we have something in common. _

The glossy metal doors opened shortly after a small "ding" noise sounded. Getting out of the elevator, Kagome stood there, confused as a few workers slipped past her. "Umm…what did that lady say now? Something about from the elevator…take…a…left? Or was it right? Hmm…since I'm right-handed, and he's probably right-handed as well, it's gonna be to the…right!"

Turning to her right, the raven haired woman continued walking straight ahead until she saw a front desk. "Ah! Excuse me," she called out, hurrying over to the desk.

The person, a neko youkai, looked up with a perky smile. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Ah well the thing is…I'm looking for someone named Inuyasha…do you know where I can find him?" asked Kagome, feeling stupid suddenly.

The blonde haired neko youkai replied in a cheery voice, "He's in his office! Are you here to meet him ma'am?"

_I…suddenly feel very old…being called "ma'am". _

"Oh, yes."

"Name?"

"Ka—Kikyo." _Right. I'm supposed to be Kikyo. Alright Kagome, no slip ups!! Your name is Kikyo! For right now at least…ugh. _

The smile never left her lips as she said, "Okay! Please hold on for a few minutes!" Pushing one of the numerous buttons on her phone, she yelled into her mouthpiece, "Inuyasha! There's someone here to see you!! Someone named Kikyo!! So you better be decent cause I'm sending her in whether you like it or not!"

_Eh…decent?_ Kagome suddenly turned a bright red, catching on to her meaning. _He does THAT in his OFFICE?! It's not like he's a hormonal teenager or something!! _

Seeing her burning face, the secretary's smile widened as she clarified, "So if you have someone in there, better hide her!"

_Oh, even better!_ She thought sarcastically. _Now he's a sex-crazed, arrogant, idiotic lunatic! Wonderful! _

"Manami!!" was the shouted reply from the door to which the person identified as "Manami" only giggled to. "Inuya's so funny," she giggled mostly to herself. Kagome wondered just how much longer she had until she was rendered insane and sent to a mental hospital.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Tee-hee you can go in now."

Kagome wasn't so sure she wanted to go in any longer, but thanked her and headed for the door nonetheless out of courtesy. _Okay…I'm just here to give him the damn tie, tell him to stop harassing me and to not send another stupid "gift" like this again to me. That's it. After that, I'm gonna leave. Yeah, that sounds good! But not before I call him an arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic! Good! _

Pushing open the door, she went right on in, mind too preoccupied with thoughts of what to call this man—er rather youkai —err make that hanyou.

"Hey. I see you got my little gift," he said, smirk still ever present on his lips.

What the hell! Was that damn smirk stapled to his face or something!? Calming herself down, for she was insanely close to ramming her fist into that thick head of his, Kagome handed him the box and said with a sarcastic smile, "Cute."

"As it was intended."

Glaring at him, she asked him, "Well?" He cocked his head ever so slightly, enjoying the annoyance radiating from her. "Well what?" he teased, pretending to be unaware of what she was speaking of.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend?" she asked, narrowing her eyes once again in suspicion. "That's why you asked me to bring this stupid tie to you?"

Inuyasha didn't reply as he took it out of the box and began tying the tie. (No pun intended.) "I _do_ have a meeting to attend to, but it's _not_ the type of meeting you think it is. But thanks for delivering the tie. I really did need it."

"Hmph. Next time, just air mail it to yourself," she replied sarcastically. "And what the hell do you mean 'not the type of meeting I think it is'?"

"I'm going to go meet someone," he answered, tightening the tie and making sure that it was wrinkle-free.

And not because she cared but to be polite, Kagome asked, "Who?" Not because she cared though! Never ever in a million years would she care to know! Smirking in a manner even more cocky than before, Inuyasha said simply, "You."

Oh god she was going to punch him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hahah, so whaddya guys think? (Sorry for its shortness!)

For the most part, first chapter is a bit boring and mainly just an introduction and development. The only thing I actually liked about the first chapter was Kagome talking to herself a lot and making a lot of threats and such hehe! XD And I really loved the whole tie thing! Even though I usually hate my writing, I _loved_ the tie part for some reason! Haha I'm such a weirdo with weirdo ideas—as you can see from the tie thingy.

For people who read my previous story, I promise that I will not be an angst bitch on this one XD I will try REEEAAALLLLY hard to keep the angstyness to a bare minimum (even though there will be some). Now I shall shut up and leave! .:waves:.


	2. Working

**Disclaimer – **My lawyers are forcing me to say this…or else I'll get sued…and they'll get stuck with tons of paper work…well half of them…the other half will be laughing at the fact that I slipped up and enjoy trying to sue me successfully…yes…I have lawyers working for and against me all together! Oh right, nope!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 2: Working**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chocolate brown eyes stared into golden ones as soon as she heard the word "you" leave his mouth. Processing the information in her head for three…five…eight seconds… "Are you insane? Who says that I'll go on a date with you?! How BIG of a head do you have exactly?" she asked in disbelief.

"No one ever said anything about a _date_. I only said that I was going to go _meet_ you. Nothing more. And if we happen to go to dinner or walk around together afterwards, well…then it happens," he answered, flashing his every present smirk at her.

Cheeks burning, she replied indignantly, "Yeah we-well too bad! That's NEVER going to happen because I don't even like you! Now that you met me, I'll be leaving now."

Kagome left the office, muttering to herself about how much of a jerk he was and that she was going to really punch him the next time she saw him. Busy talking to herself, she didn't notice Inuyasha following her until the elevator doors shut, trapping her with him.

"Wha-Why are you following me? By any chance…stalker?!"

Turning his head to face her, he replied, "Who said anything about following you? I'm on my way out. Don't flatter yourself so much as to think that I'd have so much free time as to follow you."

"Wha-what?! _Flatter myself?_ You…you really do have a big head don't you. Because I've turned you down, you're mad and now trying to cover it up with your sudden rudeness! Well DEAL with it! Because while every other woman may fall head over heels in love with you, I'm one that WILL NOT! Hmph!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is my true nature thanks. I'm actually not the nice, well-spoken type of guy I introduced myself to be. I just figured that if you're going to act like your real self, why the hell shouldn't I? Besides, being that nice, well-spoken guy who works to only charm women is really…well no fun," he commented, almost wanting to laugh at the fact that she was trying just _so hard_ to resist him. "No fun against you that is."

_It's always better–and easier–to just stop resisting and admit it. _He thought with a grin.

Kagome jumped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're true nature? I KNEW it!! You are nothing but an arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic jerk! I knew it all along…there's just no way you would be the nice type of guy. Considering what you did on the blind date and all. It's just _impossible_ for you to be the "nice guy". No…you seem more of a take-charge and rude person. NEVER a nice guy."

"Take-charge?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy that always does what he wants and initiates everything first! Whether it be a date or kissing someone or talking. And it's usually all done at his own pace and everything. Hmmm…not really that great of guys sometimes…" she mulled, completely forgetting who she was talking to.

Kagome abruptly found herself back up against the cold metal of elevator walls, the chill seeping through her clothes. "Wha-wha-what're you doing?" she stuttered, eyes wide.

With both hands pressed on the wall on either side of her face, he said with a smirk, "So I'm the type of guy that initiates everything, whether it be a date or a kiss, right?" Kagome spoke without thinking, "I'll scream…"

Grinning, he responded, "Go ahead. There's no one here to hear you." And then he proceeded to lean forward, breath caressing her cheek and lips, Kagome tightly shut her eyes in slight anticipation, vaguely asking herself just why in the hell she was closing her eyes! She didn't want to get kissed by this jerk! Even so, her eyes refused to listen and stayed shut.

He was so close. Really. She could practically feel his lips on hers; so close and yet so damn far! The raven haired woman wondered just how long it takes for him to close that little gap separating them! Not that she wanted him to!! Never! But even so…

Suddenly, the warmth disappeared and a 'ding' noise was heard. Reopening her chocolate brown eyes, Kagome found herself alone in the elevator. Eyes blinking once…twice…she ran out of the elevator and saw Inuyasha walking towards the doors of the office building.

"You arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk!!! Stop tricking me dammit! You scheming jerk!!" she screamed after him, realizing that he had just made a fool out of her. Let out a loud breath of annoyance, she yelled loudly, causing onlookers to cast strange looks towards her direction.

Waving back, he replied in a casual tone, lighted with amusement, "I was only doing what you said I would do. Since I'm _that_ type of guy."

"I can't BELIEVE this! I got tricked by that jerk again!! Argh!! I swear the next time I see you, I WILL punch you!!"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Letting out a loud groan, Kagome buried her head in her arms, scolding herself for falling for his stupid trick yesterday. "Argh how could I have let my guard down? How could I have been so STUPID!? Get a grip Higurashi Kagome! Don't fall for that pretty boy's plays! Just resist him at all costs and avoid him! Yeah! That's the best plan! To just avoid him!! Then he'll eventually get tired and stop trying!"

"Stop trying what Kagome?"

The sharp, annoyed voice caused her to jolt up, biting her lip as she winced. "Ah, Kikyo-san…I'm sorry. I was just…talking to myself. I was having a bit of trouble so…"

Kikyo cast a disapproving gaze down at her (No surprise there though. She had been doing it ever since she came to work for that faker!) and said, "Frankly Kagome, I don't care. But please don't converse about your personal issues at work—though they may be to yourself. I pay you to be my assistant, not to continuously chatter and gossip with yourself."

Biting back her tongue, Kagome nodded and said with some difficultly, "Yes…Kikyo-san…I'm-…sorry." _Annoying, FAKE bitch…Just looking at you makes my day worse._

"Anyways, do you have Akira-san's charts?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in an elegant manner at the mess on Kagome's desk. She scoured through the mess, shoveling half of the clutter to the other side of her desk. "Yes, it's here somewhere…"

"Can't you be a bit more organized? It would make both of our lives much easier. Akira-san is my last patient of the day and I have no desire to be held up because of your mess. Now hurry up already."

A vein bulged on her head as she felt an uncontrollable aggravation grab a hold of her. And before she had time to stop herself, Kagome yelled. "What the hell is your problem!? Always belittling people just because you're a off a bit better than them! You're not that great yourself!"

Disbelief passing on her face, she asked, "Wha-what did you just say to me?"

"I…I said that you suck! You're vain and you act all high and mighty when you're not! You're always insulting me just because I decided to make the mistake of getting this dumbass job of being your assistant! Well guess what! I'm sick and tired of this! You wanna know what I REALLY think of you? I think you're an ugly, fat, bigheaded bitch! And you suck. A lot! I quit!" she announced loudly, standing up abruptly. As Kagome gathered her things to leave, she said before getting into the elevator, "Oh and another thing Kikyo-_san_, you could use a little plastic surgery of your own! On those rare moments where you actually show some form of emotion, reminding all of us that you're actually _human_, your face becomes extremely scary and there are wrinkles all along your face. It's really unsightly."

And the elevator doors shut, leaving a dumbfounded and shocked plastic surgeon behind.

"Oh thank GOD! How LONG have I been waiting to say that to her face? The damn woman! She was asking for, hmph." In a high, whiny pitch, Kagome imitated, "_It would make both of our lives easier. Kagome, where is Takashi-san's charts? Kagome, stop talking to yourself and wasting my time. _Really…how in the hell did I put up with her for two long years?!"

_I'm freeeeee! Finally free dammit from that evil witch's clutches! Haha take THAT Kikyo you laser beam shooting bitch! Muhahahaah! I am finally freeeeeeeee from your evil ways! I could jump up and down and dance around! Oh my god the joys of freedom!! _

Walking out of the building, Kagome let out a huff, as she took in what kind of situation she was in now. Again.

"Wait a minute…I have no job! …I'm jobless…_again!_" she groaned loudly, stomping her foot in exasperation. "Why AGAIN?! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?! All I had to do was shut up and give her freaking charts! Oh geez…how am I going to pay rent?"

"You're unemployed?"

She turned to the source of the noise and gasped out, "You!" while jumping back and pointing a finger at him. "What do you want again?! No, rather, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Inuyasha grinned, "I just thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Well now that you've said it, please leave before I…" _Wait a minute…didn't I say that I was going to punch him the next time we meet? _

The hanyou raised an eyebrow at her silence, but continued to grin. A fist collided with his cheek, knocking his back slightly. Kagome stood with her fist raised in the air, guilty.

"Wha-what the hell was that for?!" he asked, holding his cheek. The pain had already begun dissipating, but still! The most damage was done to his pride. Being punched by a woman! And for no reason at that! "Are you insane?!"

Letting out a satisfied sigh, she answered, "I told you that the next time I see you I was going to punch you. I like to keep my word you know. Oh, and just so you know, I don't feel even the least bit guilty about punching you because in my eyes, you clearly deserved and needed that punch. You could actually use a few more, but I'll spare you this time."

_A guy like you actually deserves a hundred punches to the face! But of course…it'll never happen and frankly, even after a hundred punches…I think you'll still be an ass. An arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass. _

"Wow, you're pretty violent."

Eye twitching, Kagome shook her head and said to herself, "I will NOT take the bait. I will NOT hit him again unless he really does something to deserve it as much as I want to punch him. Resist the urge……hold in the rage…"

"Did you know that you talk to yourself a lot?" he asked grinning. It was just so much fun pushing her buttons and watching her outbursts of anger. "It's rather cute actually."

"And did you know that it's usually for _your_ benefit. If I didn't talk to myself to calm myself down, I can assure you that you'd have been in unspeakable amounts of pain long ago. Trust me." _Cute?! Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up. _She thought, walking away briskly.

Of course, that unpredictable side of her was appealing as well.

Inuyasha easily caught up with her quick strides, still smirking in enjoyment. "I _was_ right about you. You're really feisty and straightforward. And the fact that you keep trying so hard not give in is extremely entertaining and fun. Which makes this chase worthwhile."

"Chase? _What_ chase? I think I clearly said that I don't want to see you and that I don't even like you the slightest bit! And what are you chasing me for? It's not like I'm the most beautiful person in the world or the most well-behaved or even the most interesting person! Hell, I'm NONE of those things. So just what is it that makes you want to chase me?" she asked, genuinely curious and puzzled.

He pretended to think for a few seconds before answering, "What exactly you ask? Well, you're right really. You're _far_ from the most beautiful person I know and even further away from the most well-behaved type of person. There really aren't any qualities about you that stick out and you're very average."

Kagome glared as she said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Oh thanks a lot. Hearing _that_ makes me feel better."

"But. You are a pretty interesting person whether you realize this or not. And you're the first person to not only hit me, but turn me down so quickly…and actually just turn me down. You stand your ground quite firmly. And I've really never been one to turn down a challenge. You're also very unpredictable so I can never know what you're going to do or say next. Oh, and you bounce back easily which is cut. But mostly…it's fun annoying you," he finished with a devious smile.

"Fun annoying me? I should have known it would be some stupid reason. Listen, as much fun as it is annoying me, just go away. You're really starting to become an eyesore to me right now and I'm not in the mood," she replied flatly, continuing to walk away.

"It's no fun chasing after someone that doesn't run. Don't you agree?"

Kagome stopped short, frowning at his words. He took this chance to step next to her and say, "Back there you said that you lost your job right?"

She quickly corrected, "_Quit._ There's a big difference between losing your job and quitting from it. And I quit because my boss was a cruel, unhuman bitch. Just so you know."

"Anyways, that means you're unemployed now. ("Obviously! What do you have to just stick it in my face or something?!") So that means that you can come work for me now. As my personal assistant slash maid."

"I refuse," she instantly replied, shaking her head. "There's no way in HELL that I'd work as _your_ personal assistant slash maid. So just give it up. Besides, you already have an assistant, why do you need another one?"

He chuckled as he said, placing emphasis on the word 'personal', "I said _personal_ assistant didn't I. Manami is my assistant at work. See the difference?" It took a few seconds until Kagome caught onto what he was implying. She turned a bright red and immediately began yelling, "You arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass PERVERT!"

"Pervert? What are you talking about? I mean running errands, reminding me what I have to do, taking care of the small business, and things like that. And some cooking and cleaning at my house for the maid part. What were you thinking about…oh…sounds like you're the only pervert here," he commented as it finally dawned upon him as well to what _she_ was implying.

Her face turned a darker crimson shade of red as the heat refused to leave her cheeks. How humiliating! "Sh-Sh-Shut up! And I'm NOT a pervert! And another thing, hell no! I refuse and that's my final answer! Now go away and stop bugging me!"

Pushing Inuyasha away, Kagome walked ahead with as much dignity as she could muster at that moment. Instead of following, Inuyasha just grinned while watching her backside. "If you change your mind, just come to my office any time. The offer will be on the table and wide open until you decide to succumb."

She replied with a cry of, "Just know that there'll be no more 'meetings' between us in the future! Cause I really don't want to see you again and I'll never surrender!" before running across the street to catch the awaiting bus.

"Really, how cute."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This has gotta be some kind of joke," spoke Kagome quietly as she stared down at the piece of paper taped to her apartment door.

**Overdue Rent Notice**

"Do they really have to just tape it onto my door for every person to see? How embarrassing…geez and I quit my job today too…Let's see…I haven't paid last month's rent and…I only have…two days to pay this month's AND last month's rent?! TWO DAYS?!" screamed the raven haired woman, pulling at her hair. "How in hell am I supposed to get the money in two freaking days?! Let's see what happens if I can't pay…'If the occupant is unable to pay both this month's and last month's rent within two days, please vacate the apartment or else we will be forced to evict the occupant from the residence ourselves. Thank you and have a nice day.' ………"

Kagome stood still for a few minutes, not knowing how to react to this kind of sudden news. Was she supposed to cry, scream, or kick everything in sight? Was she supposed to go down to the office and beat the managers up or beg them for more time? She finally found a response that seemed to fit the situation.

She released the long string of dirty words, each more colorful than the last and guaranteed to make her father roll over in his grave, and then began kicking the door.

"HAVE A NICE DAY?! HAVE A FUCKING NICE DAY?! How the hell do you tell someone that they're going to get kicked out if they don't pay the rent within two days and then just pleasantly end with _have a nice day?!?!_" she screamed, snatching the piece of paper and ripping it to shreds.

Shoving her key into the keyhole and unlocking the door, Kagome slammed the door shut furiously. "How the hell can they just do that?! Tell me that I have to pay two months rent or else they'll kick me out and then tell me to _have a nice day?!_" she yelled, flinging herself onto her couch.

"More importantly…what am I going to do? Rent for a month is roughly ¥303,200 (approx. $2,500). How can I pay ¥606,400 (approx. $5,000) within two days? Argh why was this the only apartment available…"

Rolling over onto her stomach, Kagome clutched a pillow and thought out loud, "What do I do…? I don't have that much money right now especially after loaning some to Souta…oh geez what am I going to do? I could ask Sango but…she's on her honeymoon! I don't want to ruin anything or worry her! But STILL! What do I do? Not only that, but I sent mom and grandpa money already earlier this week to save the temple…but even then I didn't send even a fourth of what they need. Just enough to stall it for a few more days or maybe even weeks…So in short…I'm very screwed."

Moaning in frustration, a certain silver haired hanyou's words drifted from her memories to her ears. _"Anyways, that means you're unemployed now. So that means that you can come work for me now. As my personal assistant slash maid." _

No, no, no, no, no, _no, _**no**, _**no!**_ She was NOT going to ask that arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass pervert for any favors! Including asking if the job was still open and if she could receive an advance on her pay.

………But then again.

It was a rather tempting offer…and especially when she needed it! Finding a job wasn't exactly picture perfectly easy like they portray it to be in movies and stupid stories. No, no, no! She couldn't be swayed by his stupid offer! Shaking her head, Kagome couldn't help but say, "But then again…it wouldn't hurt to go ask him about it…and what the pay would be…and if I could get an advance on my pay if I DID accept his offer, which I would never!"

Idly turning on the television, Kagome nodded her head and confirmed with herself, "Yeah, there's no harm in just going to ask. No harm at all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nervously, Kagome approached the assistant's—Manami's—desk, eyes cast downward. _Oh geez…now I'm beginning to think that this is a REALLY bad idea. Okay, calm down Kagome, calm down. It's no big deal. You're just going to ask, nothing more. It's not like you're actually going to accept the job. Yeah, so just calm down._

Manami lifted her head just in time to see the raven haired visitor from two days ago. Beaming happily, she called out, "Ah, you're Kikyo-san right?"

Kagome's head snapped back up at the word 'Kikyo' and opened her mouth to correct the other woman. "I'm no—" That was right! Both she and Inuyasha only knew her as Kikyo…not as Kagome. "I mean, yes. You're–Manami-san right?"

"Yup! Ah, but you can just call me 'Manami'. Hehe the 'san' attached at the end sounds too weird for my tastes!" she replied, grinning.

"Then the same goes for me. Just call me Kag-I mean Kikyo."

The neko youkai giggled as she nodded. "Okay Kikyo! How can I help you today?"

"Uh well that is…er…is…by any chance – is Inuyasha…–is he in there by any chance today or I mean right now?" she asked, feeling nervous. A blush immediately crawled its way to her cheeks as she thought she saw the assistant's grin widen. Could she know?

"He's out right now!" she replied cheerily. "Inuyasha's at a meeting right now."

Wanting to bash her head against the desk for such horrible and off timing, Kagome nodded weakly. "Oh…" _Well THAT helps! The one time I actually _voluntarily _visit him, he really is in a meeting! _"Well then I'll just come back later or tomorrow…thanks Manami-sa—I mean Manami."

"Actually Kikyo! You can wait in his office until he comes back! The meeting should end in a few minutes and he should be back up here in a jiffy!"

Truthfully, Kagome did NOT want to wait in his office because then it seemed like she actually cared enough to wait for him…right? But then again…this was purely business-related. Nothing more. Right, business-related.

"Um well…I guess I will then. Thank you."

"You're welcome! Just go right on in and he'll be back in a flash!" She pointed to the door and giggled again as she watched Kagome hesitantly go in.

_What am I doing? Now it seems like I'm desperate for the job though! Waiting for him and contacting him just 24 hours after he told me about the job offer! Argh!! Wait…maybe I'm going over the top a little here._ She thought, plopping down on the couches in his office.

"But man…the last time I came here, I didn't really take a good look around but…this office is so nice. And well-decorated."

"It is isn't it?"

The voice startled her causing Kagome to jump immediately up to her feet, screaming. She turned her line of view towards the door and found Inuyasha standing there with his usual smirk. Which she still wanted to get rid of by slamming her fist into his face, but for now… Kagome stayed where she was, her hand occasionally twitching at the sight.

"So what brings you here? I believe the last time we met, you said something along the lines of; 'I really don't want to see you again'…right?" he quoted, laughing inwardly.

"Sh-Shut up! I really DON'T want to see you again but…I got a bit curious…" she admitted, looking away. The smirk was really getting on her nerves.

Walking over towards his desk and sitting down, he spoke while examining some papers, "So then, what did you get curious about?"

_Bastard! Arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted BASTARD! _Kagome thought wildly in her mind, wondering what word to use next to continue the list. Meanwhile, her feet unknowingly took her to the front of his desk.

"That is…I was wondering…about that…job you……offered yesterday…"

Turning to his computer, he asked, "What about it? I believe that I said it's still up on the table."

"Ho-How much is the pay? If I took the job that is. Not that I'm going to or anything so don't get the wrong idea!" she quickly covered up, waving her arms and feeling that infuriatingly bothersome warmth flood her face.

Fighting back the urge to laugh, he answered in the same, uninterested tone, "The pay? Well I suppose that if you _were_ to take the job, the both of us could come up with a reasonable pay; one that you and I deem as fair."

_That's pretty generous of him…but I bet not even _he_ would give an advance on my pay._

Cautiously, Kagome asked, "Well then, let's say that I did take the job and we came up with a reasonable pay…would you give me an advance?"

"It depends on just _how much_ is needed."

"Well that is…how much would you be willing to give an advance up to?" she countered, biting her lower lip and tapping the toe of her shoe over and over repeatedly; a nervous habit of hers.

Inuyasha continued to stare at his computer monitor, clicking a few things there, typing a few things here before saying in the same indifferent manner that caused her to tense up, "Up to you ask? Well, I guess I'd be willing to give up to ¥2,425,600 (approx. $20,000). For you that is." He silently laughed at seeing her face take upon a light shade of red; from either anger or embarrassment he didn't know, but he was betting on the former.

He really thought it was cute at how she got mad over the smallest things. And her reactions to them were even cuter.

Speaking more to herself than him, she said quietly, "That's a lot…wow no one else would be that generous…" Raising her voice, Kagome continued, "Well in that case…is the offer still open?"

"I think I already said that it is."

Hesitating, and inwardly berating herself, she said reluctantly, literally forcing the words to leave her mouth, "Then…I guess…that is—I think…I'll take……I'll take the job."

As he finally turned to face her, she got an up close view of his all-too famous cocky assed smirk, which was doubled in cockiness at that second. Kagome hated herself right now, mentally beating herself up.

_I…gave in… Oh dammit it all to hell! To think he's going to be able to order me around…oh god, he's going to be my _boss! _That's like a million times worse than Kikyo being my boss and twice as worse as having that…man that committed an _unspeakable_ act "for my sake" as he put it. Ew…I think I'm throw up again…maybe I'll throw up on Inuyasha. Hehe…vomit-covered Inuyasha is only slightly funnier than laser beam eye Kikyo. Hehe…_

"Alright then. Manami has all the details about the job, but the basics are as my personal assistant: schedule management outside and sometimes inside of work, running errands, taking care of certain tasks, and so on. The basics as my maid are: cooking, cleaning, shopping, and pretty much listening to everything I say."

"Who says that I have to listen to EVERYTHING you say and tell me to do?!"

He folded his hands calmly and said, "Well isn't it the least you can do? Since I'm giving you an advance."

An irritated glare was promptly thrown at him. _That's dirty…you cheap_ bastard.

"Anyways since you're also my maid, it'll probably be better if you moved in with me. That way you can cook and clean without having to come over everyday. So it'll just be easier for both of us if you just moved in with me. Since you—"

She interrupted him with a yell. "Say WHAT?! MO-MO-MOVE IN WITH YOU!?! Are you INSANE?! I don't want to be around you THAT long! I'll be the one that snaps and goes psycho on you!"

"Like I said, it'll be easier that way for both of us. Besides, you're behind on your rent right? If you live with me, you won't have to worry about things like that and I have more than enough room at my home. And as I said a few seconds ago, it'll be much easier for you to cook, clean, and shop since you won't have to come over to my home every single day which would only be a waste of bus fare _and_ subway fare, right?" the hanyou concluded, raising an eyebrow as if to put more emphasis on everything he just spoke of.

Kagome shook her head and quickly opposed to the idea, making excuses, "While that may be true, I don't think that's any reason for me to LIVE with you. We barely even know each other! Like, I don't know what you do for a living or if you have any siblings or where your parents are or anything! How old you are or if you have a girlfriend or where you were born or when your birthday is! And you don't know all those things about me either!"

"Well if it bothers you…I run a business, _this_ business. I have a half-brother whom I hate and who hates me in return; our relationship is estranged. My parents are both dead. I'm currently twenty-four and if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't be attending blind dates, which are always all set up by Manami. I don't know why she keeps insisting on finding me a "stable" girlfriend in my life. I was born here in Tokyo, and my birthday is December 31st; New Year's Eve. …Satisfied now? Alright, so you can move in tomorrow," he answered, grinning. (A/N I don't know his birthday, so I just made one up. Okay, continue reading hehe)

Somehow, Kagome still managed to shake her head again weakly as she took in all the information just thrown to her. "Tha-That's still no reason to-"

"Would you like me to continue? I could tell you my whole life story if you'd like. How many girlfriends I've had, what schools I went to, when my parents died, how things are between me and my brother."

"Uh that's okay. I don't think I really want to know…" _Even if I'm a bit curious about the whole brother thing…I wonder who his brother is. _She added silently.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side slightly as he spoke teasingly, "Are you sure you don't want to know? I can tell you if you're still uneasy about moving in… Well since you're not saying anything, I'm going to take that as an 'okay'. You can move in tomorrow since you'll be my personal assistant slash maid starting tomorrow."

The raven haired girl opened her mouth…only to find that she couldn't argue. Or was it that she _didn't_ want to argue about it?

"Well then…fine. But just know that I'm not moving in because I like you even the slightest bit! I'm only moving in because like you said, it'll be easier for me. And you better not do anything to me," she warned, glaring.

"Fine, fine. If that's what helps you go through with it."

Kagome turned on her heel ready to leave when a thought suddenly entered her head. What if he was lying?! Or playing around with her? So that when she actually DID need the advance, he'd play it off saying that he never said anything about giving her one or paying her some meager wage?!

Spinning back around, she asked, trying to be as casual as possible, "What about a contract?"

"Contract? What for?"

"You know…just to make sure that you hold up your end of the deal and I hold up the end of my deal…working for you."

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds before asking, "Do you _want_ a contract? Since it seems like you're skeptical about me keeping my word."

She nodded almost immediately. "Of course I'm skeptical! You've already tricked me a few times! How do I know you're not tricking me again? Or going to trick me again?"

"You can't."

"_Exactly._ Which is why a contract would help put me at ease," she retorted, giving him a suspicious look.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck Inuyasha. Getting up from his chair, he made his way over to her, smirk tinted with a devious streak at his "idea". Really, his mind was a genius. A pure genius. "Alright fine. It only seems fair."

Kagome nodded once again when unexpectedly, she found an arm holding her waist and that she was a hell of a lot closer to the arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard than she was just a second ago. "What are you do–"

Lips descended upon hers, cutting off whatever other words she may have had rolling off the tip of her tongue. It took a few second for her to finally become conscious of exactly what was taking place. When it finally dawned on her, she wondered just why there was a tingling sensation running throughout her body, starting from her lips, that felt like jolts of electricity. And just why she felt so warm and a fluttering sensation that had never been felt arise in the pits of her stomach.

_That bastard's kissing me! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that is the end of chapter 2! Which…turned out to be somewhat long (I hope it wasn't a dragging out long!) and much more disappointing because…it's still boring! Hahah!

**LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **Hey an old reviewer! Hehe thanks!!

**WhyWhatShutup – **Really? Haha I'm glad! Thank youu!

**Harteramo – **She will…in time XD Thanks! I'll be looking forward to your review hahah!

**TheMikoShiyae – **Me too! I still haven't really worked it all out! Heh, but that's just me for ya!

**ash-girl014 - **I KNOW! Really is too smart! Haha I updated it early in the morning! Aw you shouldn't suppress your laughter, it's unhealthy XD so I hear

**kagome1312 – **Haha same here! Even though…I was the one that made her do it!

**xoxo – **But it's more fun when he doesn't know! Haha thanks!

**Inuyashalover02 –** I hope this chapter was better and not a disappointment! .:nervous:. Aw, thank you!

**klutzyspaz – **Hey another old reviewer! HaAha!! Kinky hoe, I couldn't have put it in better words! .:laughs:.

Much thanks and love to those who reviewed! I'm so happy to know that people actually enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try my best to not disappoint any of you guys! Thank you all again and here!

.:hands out free cookies:.

Mmmmm…cookie…


	3. Unwelcomed Guest

**Disclaimer – **Let me see, I just got done talking with my lawyers……and I'm still no closer to owning them then I was when I began ToT

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 3: Unwelcomed Guest **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five point three seconds.

A total of five point three seconds passed before Kagome finally regained her senses. When she _did_ finally come to, she placed her hands flat against his chest and proceeded to roughly push him away. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Inuyasha had already foreseen this and tightened his grip around her waist rendering escape as useless.

Seven point nine seconds later, all the previous warmth began dissipating, leaving her strangely chilly. Damn AC.

Anyways, back the REAL matter on hand…Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was back in his seat, studying his computer monitor as though he had never left, eyes wide, mouth agape, and a shaky finger pointed toward straight at him. "Yo-Yo-You…" she spluttered, unable to form any coherent words in her mouth. Really, she had never been left so speechless and taken back since they had first laid eyes on each other. Scratch that. In her whole entire life!

"Does _that_ satisfy you?"

Hearing his voice mingled with what was undoubtedly _glee_ and _teasing_, Kagome snapped out of her stupor and comprehendible words reappeared in her vocabulary. "You kissed me! What the hell do you mean, does that _satisfy_ me?!" she shrieked, wondering how he could be so damn arrogant!

"You said that you wanted some sort of contract and I only gave you one. And could you not scream like headless chicken? It hurts my ears and probably…every other youkais' ears on this floor."

The raven haired woman could feel the frustration bubbling within her and made it clearly obvious by pointing out heatedly, "Headless chickens DON'T scream! They CAN'T scream! And another thing, how is _kissing_ me a contract?! It's just…it's just…sexual harassment!"

Inuyasha could help the snort of laughter escaping from his throat. Replying back in a completely innocent tone, smiling, he said, "_Sexual harassment?_ I was only doing what you wanted me to. That kiss was our contract. In other words, it's proof that I won't go back on my words and you on yours. So you don't have anything to worry about."

The only comeback that she could come up with… "Yeah well…that still doesn't mean that headless chickens scream!" she yelled back, feeling her IQ drop at least twenty points. What was up with the chicken?! Why was she arguing more about how a headless chicken couldn't scream than how he had _kissed_ her! Oh god she really _was_ going to throw up…

Smirking in the way that could only be described as Inuyasha, he replied sarcastically, "I'm _sorry._ I didn't think that it would bother you so much. I'll fix it. Could you not scream like a little kid that's just found out that the tooth fairy doesn't exist?"

"The tooth fairy doesn't exist?" she piped before she could stop herself.

Inuyasha stared at her, one of his furry ears twitching. "Are…you serious?"

Before she could stop herself, more words flew out of her mouth. "Of course I'm damn serious! If I wasn't, why in the hell would I be asking you whether the tooth fairy exists or not you idiot!" yelled Kagome, wishing desperately that her mouth would just stay the hell shut for once. She was really making a fool out of herself in front of HIM of all the damn people in this damn world. In front of _him!_

"… … …"

A few seconds of silence passed by before the hanyou was finally able to find at least _some_ words to say. Because really…how was he to answer this kind of question? When he was younger, his goddamn, bastard of a half-brother had ruined EVERYTHING for him. Tooth fairy, Santa, Easter bunny, and so on. "That is…the tooth fairy doesn't really…um well the thing is…the tooth fairy is erm…how do I say this…"

Unable to take _him_ thinking of her as a childish idiot, she grumbled, "Oh for the love of god please just shut up. I KNOW the tooth fairy isn't real. The words…just kinda left my mouth before I could stop myself."

"Why didn't you just say so then…?"

"…shut up. I'm going home dammit!" she yelled, turning around on her heel and trying to make for the exit. Oh how a door had never looked so beautiful…and wonderful! "Oh my dear door…I love you…" she murmured, completely forgetting about his hearing.

Snickering, he said to no one in particular, "A woman that keeps her word when it involves punching, questions the existence of the tooth fairy despite knowing the answer, and falls in love with doors. How peculiar." Taking up a louder tone, "Make sure to start packing up for tomorrow."

Kagome groaned, remembering that little part of their "contract" in where she was forced into living with him…somehow. Turning back around, she asked knitting her brows together in puzzlement, "You know…something has been really bugging me for the past minutes."

"What?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she asked, "How did you know that I was behind on my rent?"

He shrugged and answered pointedly, "It's rather obvious when you asked for an advance. Not only that, but while you were admiring my office, I happened to overhear you. I think you had meant to _think_ the whole 'behind on my rent' part but had said it out loud."

"Oh…well in that case, okay. For a second there I thought that you were going to admit that you're a creepy stalker."

"Far from it. Besides, who would want to stalk _you_ when there are many other women who are much more…pleasing to look at," he replied with that annoying smirk. A book was thrown at his head, which he just barely dodged. It had only managed to hit his left ear causing a small yelp to erupt from his mouth.

"Dammit! That hurt!" complained the hanyou as he covered his injured ear. Sticking her tongue out at him, Kagome replied indignantly, "It was SUPPOSED to you arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard! Why else would someone throw at book at you! It certainly wouldn't be so that you could READ it! Oh heavens no! That would be defying all logic!"

Once again, she whirled back around to her only escape route (save for some windows…but she really did NOT feel like jumping out of a window on the 60th floor…it's just unhealthy), determined it make it out of those wooden boards without any more interruptions.

"I'll see you tomorrow…unfortunately," she said loudly before going to mutter under her breath knowing perfectly well that he could hear her. "If only that book had managed to impale him in the head…or sever his ear or head off dammit. So close."

The door slammed shut, causing a few items to quiver in their places. Inuyasha finally allowed the smile to spread on his lips to replace the smirk. "Too much fun."

"But damn, my ear really does sting!" commented the hanyou, rubbing his ear tenderly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To say that she was surprised would be a vast, insulting understatement. She was astounded! Astonished! Floored! Blown away! Freakin' stunned!

The "home" he had mentioned was indeed, not a house or a convenient little dwelling…it was a mansion for god sake! _A mansion!!_

Inuyasha grinned at her amazed, gaping expression, pleased with her reaction. Oh and the fact that she was rendered speechless for the past five minutes. "See. More than enough room."

Finally finding her voice, Kagome tried speaking, only to fail, producing squeaks at best and attempts at words which turned into incomprehensible noises. "More…than…enough?!…… I'm…supposed…to…clean…ALL OF THIS?!" she screeched, unable to get past at the enormous size of the damn thing. And she was just looking at it from the outside! How insanely, frickin' huge would it be _inside_?!

"Well…yeah pretty much. That's the whole point of being a maid, right?"

"Stop – don't – refer – to – me – as – a – maid," she managed out, chocolate brown eyes scanning the whole estate. "Don't – like…it."

He chuckled, wondering what her reaction would be at seeing the inside of this luxurious manor. And then how she would act to seeing her lavish room. "C'mon already. Stop gawking or else your jaw's gonna be sore tomorrow. Here, I'll give you a tour and then show you your room."

"Shouldn't…places like this…be filled with butlers and maids…all waiting at your every beck and call? And not just…one person?"

Holding his chin in a thoughtful, mimicking manner and arching an eyebrow, a thinking pose that he had seen his father carry out countless number of times, Inuyasha replied, choosing his words carefully, "The thing is…butlers and maids get on my nerves and I always have a way of scaring them away. I don't know why…one maid ran out of the house screaming bloody murder when I trashed the room she had just happened to come into to clean. I mean…all I did was throw some furniture here, toss a few vases and paintings there. Oh and litter the walls with holes."

He glanced down at her horrified expression and laughed to himself. "Don't worry. You'll only be cleaning the living room area, kitchen, a few bathrooms probably three, my room occasionally, a few guest rooms, and your room. The rest of the house is already cleaned by a cleaning staff," reassured the hanyou, patting her on the back.

"…wonderful."

The two stepped through those regal doors and into a majestic, fairy tale-like castle. Well, that how Kagome saw it as. To Inuyasha, it was just his home.

Two hours later, Inuyasha had finally managed to finish giving her a tour (Kagome had, like any other normal person, spent numerous minutes gaping and being awestruck at her new surroundings hence why it took so long), he collapsed onto one of the couches, exhausted. Kagome sat down across from him, still in admiration of the home.

"Do you…how did you…whose house is this?" she asked bluntly, unable to believe that he, yes _he_, of every living person and youkai, could afford a home like this. Oh, whoops, _mansion._

Inuyasha, grasping what she had meant, laughed. However, when it came time to answer, even she could hear the strain in his voice, "It's my parents. After they died, my bastard of a half-brother left immediately and bought some stupid apartment in some stupid building."

"They're called condominiums," she corrected before allowing him to finish.

"Whatever. Anyways, he left and I was the only one left. I couldn't bring myself to leave and sell this place or something cause all the damn memories made here. Plus, I'm sure my parents would have rolled over in their grave if they had found out I sold this place. So, I stayed. Even though it's too big for my tastes."

Kagome bit her lower lip before asking hesitantly, "There's something that's kind of been on my mind for a little while, ever since you told me…but how did they die?"

See his ears droop slightly against his silver hair, she quickly said, "Ah I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me a single thing! Asking was kind of a stupid and rude thing to do! I'm sorry!"

In all good nature, he spoke with a small smile, "Nah it's fine. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died in some sort of car accident or something. I didn't really pay attention because at that time, I didn't give a damn at _how_ he died. Just at the fact that he _did_ die and why."

Her mouth formed an 'O' as she nodded and then tentatively, as if means to comfort him somehow, proceeded to say, "Well…since you told me a bit about yourself and about your…parents' death, I'll…tell you a bit about me."

The downy white appendages perked up as interested expression crossed his face.

She continued, "Well, let's start off with all the things I asked you yesterday…let's see…I _used_ to be an assistant for this plastic surgeon, whom I HATE and is a bitch. I have a younger brother named Souta. He's seven years younger than me. My mother and my grandfather live together at a temple and my father passed away when I was younger. I'm twenty-four, same as you. I was born here too and my birthday is June 12th." (A/N Don't know her birthday either so I just made one up again! Haah!)

Taking in a deep breath, her lips formed into a small smile, much similar to the one Inuyasha had been wearing up until a few seconds ago. "My father died in an accident too. A car accident. He was coming home from work when suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and crashed into my dad's car and another person's car."

"Ha, what kind of cursed coincidence is that?"

Kagome looked up, bewilderment dancing in her eyes. "_Cursed coincidence?_ What do you mean by _that?_"

He leaned back into the soft silk material of the couch and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Your dad died in a car accident and so did my dad." A thoughtful looked immediately overcame the raven haired girl's face as she said, "That IS weird. But lots of people die in car accidents…unfortunately."

"Yeah…I was just saying it's a bit weird. Both our dads dying in a car accident."

"The thing is…I remember meeting the other man's family…I think I met his sons. We only talked to the older son though…the younger son was kind of out of it. He was just standing there and when we left, I saw that he had started punching the walls, breaking chairs, and everything," recalled Kagome, sighing. "I don't know why, but after seeing him like that, I swear my heart broke even more."

Inuyasha frowned.

"You say that you met the other man's sons? Are you sure?" She nodded, blinking.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. The son we talked to, he was so…emotionless. And the younger son…I could never forgot how he acted after we left. It crushed me to see him act like that…I mean, because I wanted to do the exact some thing…but I just couldn't."

The hanyou stared at her thoughtfully before asking, uncertainly, "The older son that you said that you talked to…did you ever get his name or anything?"

It was Kagome's turn to frown as she racked through her brain, searching for the memories from nine years ago of that terrible night. "I think…I think he said that his name was Takahashi Sesshomaru. He was a youkai if I remember correctly."

Inuyasha visibly paled as his hand unconsciously clenched into a tight fist, claws digging into his flesh. "Sess-Sesshomaru?"

"Umm…yeah. Why?"

Before he could answer, another voice sounded from behind them, beating the half-youkai to it. "Because that was the same night that our father died."

Kagome jumped at the voice and yelped upon seeing a full blooded youkai behind them. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?!" she demanded, pointing a finger at him as her eyes doubled their normal size. "A robber maybe?! Or some kind of crazy stalker?!"

"Do not degrade me to your standards wench."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" growled out Inuyasha from tight lips. _Why the hell did I notice his presence or even smell him?! Was I _that_ out of it? _

As the intruder opened his mouth to speak, the raven haired girl quickly intervened. "What the hell did you just call me?! Wench?! What kind of respectable man goes around calling people 'wench'? It's just RUDE!"

The youkai turned his cold gold eyes towards her direction, causing her to flinch inwardly. She stood her ground regardless, unmoving.

_How can anyone be capable of possessing such cold…emotionless eyes like him? ……But those eyes…there's something about them…_

"I was merely returning the favor for your…crude assumptions."

_Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu?_

"Crude assumptions?! Well you're the one that entered without saying anything! Or even introducing yourself or anything! How do we not know that you're not a serial killer or anything?! Or some psychotic person that escaped from jail and wants to kill again!?" she yelled, eyes unwavering even at his cold glare.

_Have I seen them before?_

Inuyasha interrupted their little banter, voice hardening. "I asked what the fuck you're doing here Sesshomaru. I know that you're not here to actually visit me just for the hell of it."

_Sesshomaru?! You mean…the same one from nine years ago!? _

"I have come for only for a few of father's old documents; nothing more little brother. Do not delude yourself to flattery to think that I would actually come to visit a half-breed such as yourself," he answered in a monotone voice.

_Little…brother? Then…Inuyasha's half-brother?!_

"Then get them and get the fuck out. I assume that you know that you're presence is _unwelcomed_," spat out the hanyou, glaring daggers at his unaffected older brother.

_Then…Inuyasha was that kid who was going crazy at the hospital from nine years ago?! _

"You're the person from the hospital nine years ago??" questioned Kagome, unexpectedly dissolving her silence and butting in to the conversation. She ignored the glare she received from Inuyasha and instead stared at the other. "You're…that person from the hospital that night nine years ago…right?"

Sesshomaru lightly scoffed at her rather rude, informal tone before nodding his head once. "That would be correct."

"YOU BASTARD!"

The outburst startled both brothers; although only Inuyasha's surprise was actually visible. They turned to the young woman who had suddenly stood up and was glaring at the elder. "You're nothing but a despicable, rude, uptight, miserable, frigid bastard. How could you say all those things?! How could you say all those horrible things to both my mother and me?!"

Inuyasha stared at her, confusion dancing in his golden orbs. "What are you talking about Kikyo?"

Already bursting from anger, she yelled, "I'm not Kikyo dammit! I'm Kagome! Not Kikyo the evil, rude, fake, laser eye beamed Kikyo! But more importantly! You!" She quickly turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, completely ignoring the younger of the two, who was frowning.

"You really are a bastard!"

"I do not recall what you are speaking of."

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat as she yelled, "Don't play dumb you jackass! The night of the accident, nine years ago, you said the worst things I have ever heard in my life! You said that it didn't matter that your dad or that my dad was dead! You said that you didn't care at all!! You said that you wanted us to just get our noses the hell out of your business!! You rejected my mother's kindness by throwing it back in her face!! You actually had the fucking nerve to tell us that it doesn't matter if another one of our 'useless' kind died! And that he deserved it for being weak!"

Breathing heavily, she continued, ignore whatever words either Takahashi brother might have. "You are the worst! I remember that after we left, I came back to say a few things to you, thinking that you probably said all those things because on the inside, you were hurting too! But then, you have the audacity to tell me that I'm nothing but a worthless human with useless emotions that should just go crawl in a damn ditch and die because I'm not worth living! Because I 'pollute' your air! And that my dad dying was just one less useless human breathing your air and stinking up the world! You fucking despicable, rude, miserable, cold, emotionless bastard!"

"Are you finished?"

"Hell no! What do you have against humans so much?! Humans and youkai have been coexisting in this world for decades now!! And yet you still act as though you are better than us! That our existence means nothing and that we are only a 'waste of space'!! Why the hell are we inferior in your damn eyes?! Why the hell was my dad inferior in your eyes?! Why am _I_ inferior in your eyes?! You heartless son of a bitch!" she shouted, unresolved anger flashing wildly in her dark chocolate brown eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at her, indifferent as ever. If anything, she would say that he looked frostier than ever!

"You are inferior because you are weak. You are weak because you allow useless emotions to hinder your actions and thoughts." Turning to face his half-brother again, he spoke, "I will come for the documents another time. This wench has wasted my time."

Kagome threw a decorative pillow at him which he caught effortlessly. "Where the HELL do you think you're going?! I'm not done!"

"I will not hesitate to take your life. Understand this before you try to order me around wench." With that he left, taking the tense atmosphere with him.

The aggravated woman threw another pillow at where he was standing, muttering a handful of curses.

Well…most of it.

"So…your real name is Kagome. When exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

The voice brought her back to reality as she turned and dumbly stared at the remaining Takahashi. "…Hunh? What're you talking about? And what do you mean when was I planning on telling you what?"

Gold eyes stared at her expectantly. "What I mean is when were you planning to tell me that your real name is Kagome and not Kikyo," he stated easily, wondering what happened between her and his half-brother at that time. But for the time being, he put the matter aside.

Her mouth formed a silent 'o' as she began laughing nervously. "Um…that is…well the thing is…haha this is a really funny story. You're gonna laugh when you hear it," she remarked, forgetting all about the previous anger and the unwelcomed guest.

"You see, my old boss—the evil, fake bitch Kikyo—asked me to go to the blind date in her place and well, seeing as to how she was my boss at the time, I couldn't exactly refuse. So I went…pretending to be her…and well…you know the rest…I wasn't supposed to meet you again! But then after the date, you pulled that tie-stunt-trick-thingy! And I got tricked into visiting you! And then we kept running into each other and well…yeah. The rest is kind of…self-explanatory since…you were there."

Inuyasha smirked as he stated one sentence consisting of two words.

"I know."

She quickly replied apologetically, not even catching what he had said, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for it to turn out this way! I didn't think we'd meet again and when we did I just had to keep putting on that stupid façade! I'm so—Wait, wait, wait…_What?_"

"I said that I know. I used to date Kikyo about two years ago. But Manami didn't know that and set up me up on that blind date with her," he replied simply. "I just decided to go for the hell of it. And I only paid that guy to pretend to be me when I saw that the person that came out wasn't Kikyo."

Kagome frowned, as she struggled out, "Wait…so you……knew…Kikyo before…and knew that I wasn't Kikyo…and…I got tricked again!?"

"Yeah…that's pretty much it."

A pillow was promptly thrown at his head hitting smack in the face. "What was THAT for?!"

"For tricking me again! Dammit! That's like the forth time! I can't believe THIS!" she grumbled, plopping back down onto the couch. "You arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard!!"

And for what seemed like the tenth time that week, Kagome felt her IQ dropping down another seven points. What was this?! Let's see how many days it takes for Kagome to drop to ZERO IQ points or let's see who can get rid of the most IQ points from Kagome's brain!

"I WANT MY IQ POINTS BACK!" she screamed, knowing fully well that she wasn't making any sense to the hanyou.

"…What the in the world are you talking about?"

Pointing an accusing finger at him, she continued, "You keep making me lose IQ points and I want them back!! Give me back my IQ points!!"

"I don't have your damn IQ points!" he yelled, as she tackled him and began repeatedly hitting him with the same decorative pillow from the couch. All while chanting, "I want my IQ points back! I want my IQ points back! Give them back! I want them back!"

Grabbing her wrists and wrenching the pillow away from her grasp and throwing it a safe distance away from her hands: the other side of the room. "Are you short a few marbles or something?! I don't have your damn IQ points you crazy woman!!"

"I know you have them!" she growled out, trying to reach for another pillow. Not knowing any other way to stop her (or not wanting to think of another way to stop her rather), Inuyasha pulled her down and covered her mouth with his own, effectively stopping her hands from blindly groping for another pillow to assault him with.

When she stilled from the shock, which was evident considering that her eyes grew large as saucers, he broke away with a cocky smirk.

"Well _that_ got you to stop."

Kagome stared hard down at Inuyasha and allowed a smile to stretch her lips. "Inuyasha…YOU ARROGANT, IDIOTIC, SEX-CRAZED LUNATIC, MANIPULATIVE JERK, RUDE ASS, PERVERTED BASTARD!" It was quickly followed by a swift punch to the head.

Standing back up, she distanced herself away from the complaining idiot ("What was THAT for!! You were the one that was trying to kill me with a _pillow!_ WITH A PILLOW!!"), trying to get her stomach to stop that annoying flipping, fluttering sensation, that felt as though millions of little wings were beating all at the same time, and her heart to stop pounding so rapidly.

_What's wrong with me?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weird chapter…that's all I really have to say. This was just…one **weird** chapter O.o;; Transition sucked (It went from weird humor to talking to serious scene then back to weird humor and beating up on Inu! HAHH!) in this one unfortunately, but hey…it's 3:23 in the morning right now! And I'm not the least bit tired! Just…brain dead…in a way XD

**instantvoodo – **Thank you!! I'll try my best!

**TheMikoShivae – **Hehe the truth came out! A lot quicker than I had planned…but oh well! Your review actually gave me the idea to make him know that she wasn't Kikyo! Thank you!

**klutzyspaz – **Of course you can :D I didn't really like making Kag be that evil woman either! Although…I think I should have kept her pretending to be evil woman for a few chapters longer…oh well too late now!

**LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **I heart your review! xD 

Thank you everyone! .:passes out free boxes of pocky:. Mmm…POCKY!!! .:drools all over laptop:. AW CRUD! NOT AGAIN!!


	4. Delivery

**Disclaimer – **This HARDLY seems necessary!! .:multiple pokes from lawyers:. Okay, okay, okay, OKAY STOP THE POKING! I…don't…own…Inuyasha………there happy?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 4: Delivery **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud, and high annoying, ringing noise reached one of the downy koinu ears of a currently sleeping Inuyasha. A strangled growl erupted from his throat as the noise refused to die down and instead grew louder with each ring. His fist instantly slammed down somewhere on his nightstand effectively stopping the high-pitched rings and busting into hundreds of little cogs, hands, and pieces.

The victim: his twelfth alarm clock.

"Ahhhh!! What did you do?!" came an equally high-pitched scream of horror. The visible furry triangle (for his other ear was presently being crushed into the pillow) twitched lightly at the sound and a pillow soon followed the twitch. "Ow! Just what the hell do you think you're doing Inuyasha?!"

"Fffuudddobb." Kagome guessed he was going to for: "Shut up."

Letting out a loud sigh, the newly hired "personal assistant" tossed the pillow back onto the enormous bed. "Inuyasha, get up. It's six thirty already so wake up."

"Muwador." Which she figured it out to be: "Later."

Kagome walked over to his bedside and placed her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha. Wake up before I do something _very_ unpleasant to you and _put_ something very unpleasant in your morning coffee and breakfast."

When there came no response, she poked his head causing his ear to flick. Grinning in a manner that could only be described by the word "evil", Kagome disappeared from the room. Five minutes later, she came back in, dragging a bag with her.

"Hm, let's see……this should go here…I think I can put a few more here……some of them can fit there…alright, I don't think he'll wake up, so just put that there………okay! Done!" She stepped back to admire her "work." There Inuyasha laid, clad in nothing but his boxers, with a puppy stuffed animal cuddled in his arms and a thumb placed in between his lips. All around his bed and around his body, many more stuffed animals rested in bunches along with little clothes for the plushies.

She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping hanyou before taking the polaroid and sticking it in her pocket. Satisfied, she leaned closer, placing her lips near his ear and smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha, I swear, if you don't wake up this instant, I will personally see to it that the world gets to see a picture of you in nothing but your boxers, surrounded by stuffed animals, and sucking your thumb." Then just for good measure, she added, "And I'll send a copy to your brother while I'm at it."

Bleary amber eyes shot open as he tried to assess the situation he was in. Sleep in his boxers? Well……actually he _always_ slept in his boxers so that one was no surprise. Suck his thumb? What the hell was she talking about? He had stopped that childish habit twenty years ago. And stuffed animals? Ha, he stopped playing and keeping those since fifteen years ago…wait a minute. Something wasn't right. He could feel a foreign object in his mouth and something incredibly soft in his arms. And all around him for that matter.

Kagome grinned as she watched Inuyasha slowly come to realization.

Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, _wait a damn minute! _What in the hell was his thumb doing in his mouth and why in the hell were there plushies all around him…? Oh hell no.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled, jumping up at least five feet into the air while pulling his thumb out from between his lips. "WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE STUFFED ANIMALS ON MY BED?!?!"

"Think of it as…a form of revenge," she remarked, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now get up and for god's sake, put on some _clothes!_ What are you? A helpless pup?"

Inuyasha glared at her back as Kagome walked out, the picture sticking out. He blinked a few times before it became clear to him just what the contents of the photo were and the words she had spoken earlier.

"Oh what the fuck! Blackmail photo?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah good morning Inuya-chan!"

"And what the hell makes it so good?! There's nothing good about the morning! And stop calling me that! It's weird!" he growled out, feeling unusually touchy. Of course, it couldn't be helped considering Kagome had continuously taken out the photo just to laugh and annoy the hell out of him. And then had taped a copy of the picture onto his mirror!! And the front door! And the car window!! And on the damn steering wheel!!!

Manami smiled as she replied, "My, my, quite grouchy today aren't we? Is it that time of the month already _Inuya-chan_?"

His furry appendages twitched as he yelled, "I AM NOT A WOMAN! And I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Inuya-chan'! I'm your boss for crying out loud!"

"So? Besides, Inuya-chan is a lot cuter than Inuyasha-chan and well…you always get mad whenever I call you Inu-chan. I don't have much choice now do I?" she responded, grinning. Inuyasha groaned. Why? Why in god's name did he hire her?!

Playful voice replaced with a professional tone, she spoke, "More importantly, Inuyasha. Your…your brother called. Or rather his secretary did. He says that he wants some of documents delivered to him because, and I quote him, 'I do not wish to have the foul stench of both hanyou and human assaulting my senses.' So he's telling you to bring them to him or something along those lines."

Oh right, because out of all the people who had applied, she was the only one that actually wanted the job to earn money. Not to stare at his ass or try to seduce him into bed.

"Damn it that bastard. Who the hell does he think he is? Ordering me around like I'm some stupid assed servant of his like that stupid toad youkai."

"I think he's an imp boss."

Throwing his hands up in the air, he said, "Who _cares! _Imp, toad same thing! He's an annoying lil bastard. Always sucking up to my brother as though he was the greatest youkai alive!"

Despite knowing that what she was about to say would only get her a glare and handful of colorful words in return, Manami couldn't help but point out, "But he _is_ the greatest youkai alive Inuyasha. You just don't wanna admit it because well…because he's your brother."

And indeed, a nasty glare was thrown in her direction along with a few words that would cause nearly any other listener's ears to bleed. "Oh stop being so stubborn Inuya-chan. It's only true."

"Shut up Manami before I cut your pay."

"Tsk, tsk, threatening your workers. I could form a union to protest this unjust treatment you know. But anyways, why isn't Kikyo with you?" she asked, looking around for the raven hair.

Inuyasha frowned, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Kikyo? What are you talking about?—Oh, _her_. Her name's not Kikyo by the way. It's Kagome. She came out on the blind date because Kikyo asked her to go pretending to be her."

"WHAT?! That little—!!" Manami yelled, slamming a fist down on the desk which shook violently at the action. "And after all the trouble I went through for that stupid blind date too! Arrrgh! What an ungrateful bitch."

"It doesn't matter. Thanks to Kikyo that I got to meet Kagome," he replied, allowing the first grin of the day to grace his lips.

The neko youkai peered at her boss, analyzing the grin in her mind. "Inuya-chan…could it be that…you've fallen in love with this girl? I mean, it's obvious that you're taken with her but…just wondering…as a 'precaution'. Ya know, since I'm worried for you and all."

"Like you said, I am taken with her. She's rude, blunt, and highly aggravating. Nothing really special about her to be truthfully. But love? Keh, that's just stupid Manami. The day I fall in love with her, or anyone for that matter, is the day that my brother apologizes to me," answered Inuyasha, the grin replaced with his usual, cocky, smart-assed smirk. And they both knew that a day like that would _never_, not even in a million five hundred eighty-three thousand seven hundred twenty-one years, come.

He wanted to laugh really because those words just sounded so _damn ridiculous_. They just prompted laughter and screamed absurdity! It was preposterous! Ludicrous! (And now he had to stop because…he just couldn't think of any more words. Damn his limited vocabulary filled mind!) Falling in love for him was like saying world peace would be achieved within the next two days, two months, two years, two decades, two centuries! It would just _never_ happen.

"Yes, yes I get it Inuya-chan. But you could have just made it easier for the both of us by just saying flat out, 'I will NEVER fall in love'," she pointed out, pouting slightly.

"But anyways, yeah she's at home. I think she's doing the laundry or some other annoying household chore that I've neglected to do over the—what? Six, seven years? Oh well, who cares. I guess I'll have her take those damn documents to Sesshomaru. Bastard."

It seemed impossible for Inuyasha to say his brother's name without adding some kind of rude and highly childish name-calling—most usually 'bastard.' Manami rolled her eyes as she let out a huff and proceeded to point out the errors in his plans. "I don't really think that's the smartest thing to do. You know how much Sesshomaru hates humans. I don't know why though…they're not THAT intolerable."

Inuyasha's face contorted into a thoughtful expression as he let the words dance around in his ears and finally enter his brain.

"Oh yeah…"

The neko demon wanted to bang her head against the desk at his stupidity…no, rather _his_ head. Why harm her own head for her boss's stupidity?

Waving his hand in a dismissive fashion, he answered back, "It doesn't matter. He won't do anything to her." _Although…_ Yesterday's memories flooded back into his mind; the heated argument between his half-brother and Kagome. Well, one-sided argument really. Kagome was the one doing all the screaming and yelling, enough for the both of them. Still…the thoughts continued to gnaw at his mind.

"Uh Inuya-chan? ……Inuya-chan. ……Inuyasha……Boss? Inuyasha, you're starting to creep me out with that worried, thoughtful look. It makes it look at though you're _thinking_," called out Manami, staring at her currently spaced out employer.

"Wha? Huh? Yeah, whatever. Call Kagome for me and tell her to get those stupid documents to Sesshomaru, will you?" he remarked, stepping into his office with the most pensive expression Manami had ever seen on him.

She frowned at his uncharacteristic actions. Oh right, she had to call Kagome! Mulling could wait.

As soon as she had instructed what the young woman was to do, she instantly regretted it as the orders she had given were followed by yelling. Very loud and painful yelling.

"He wants me to WHAT?!"

The youkai on the other side of the phone winced. "Yup. Right now too."

Kagome groaned as she threw the duster onto the floor causing a white cloud of dust fly into the air. "You have GOT to be kidding me! He wants ME to go to _deliver _some stupid documents to his stupid, bastard of a brother?!" she screeched, falling down onto his bed.

Manami marveled at how alike the two were.

"That's what I said…A quick word to the wise, you may want to go deliver them now before Sesshomaru loses his temper or something. Not that it'll show, but he'll just glare at you a lot," she advised cheerfully.

Silence followed on both sides of the line before the raven haired woman let out an exasperated sigh and asked wearily, "Where exactly can I find him? And where are the documents?"

"The documents are already set out on Inuya-chan's desk and Sesshomaru…right now should be at his office! It's only about thirty minutes away from Inuya-chan's house."

Kagome let out another tired sigh and nodded despite knowing that she couldn't see the gesture. "Okay…but tell him that I'm going to poison his food later when he comes home."

"Will do!"

Hanging up, she stared out the window she had been window she had been dusting up until a few minutes ago. "Go meet that Sesshomaru bastard…huh. Damn you Inuyasha. I really am going to slip something into your food!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kagome stood at the front desk, listening to the directions being given to her, she had the strangest feeling of déjà vu haunting her senses. Oh right, she had already done this once when she was trying to be a good Samaritan and returning a certain idiotic hanyou's tie.

Getting into the empty elevator, she leaned against the cool glass material of the walls (the walls in this stupid elevator being mirrors), arms crossed. "What did I do to deserve this exactly? I'd much rather sit through another one of Naraku's long, creepy, and boring lectures than go deliver some pieces of paper to the most insufferable jerk in this world like a servant!" she ranted, watching the numbers slowly go up.

With a light 'ding' the elevator doors slid open granting her access into one of the most feared floors of the whole building. Not that she knew of course.

Fuming at Inuyasha's insensitivity and idiocy, she approached the desk once again of the assistant. Upon seeing the person—or rather youkai sitting behind the desk, all aggravation left her as she stared at the being, wondering just what the hell he was exactly. Some kind of a cross between a toad and an imp? Then a…tomp?

She stared at him, wondering if he was a toad, imp, or even possibly some sort of troll.

"What is your business here girl?" he cried, growing annoyed with her stares. He knew that she was probably wondering, just like everyone else that saw him!, whether he was a toad or an imp! How insulting!

"Ahh…that is……" Kagome continued to stare. For some reason, she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him as though continuously staring at him would help her come up with an answer. "I'm here………to see Sesshomaru……"

A beady eye twitched. "What is your business with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Uh that is……I'm here to……deliver…documents," she finally managed distractedly.

Jaken, the assistant, let out a loud and annoyed huff as he answered rudely, "Just leave them here and I will ensure that Sesshomaru-sama receives them. And stop your staring woman!"

Unable to hold in her curiosity, she finally asked, ignoring his previous statements, "Hey, hey, are you a toad or an imp? Cause I just can't seem to figure it out no matter how much I look! I mean…you're head looks like a toad…but your body looks impish."

"I am a toad youkai human! Leave the documents and get out now!" he yelled, undoubtedly insulted.

"Oh…well anyways, I'm not leaving the documents with you. I was told to give them to Sesshomaru, not you," she answered indignantly, wondering if she had hit a soft spot with the whole 'toad or imp' question.

Jaken tried his best to glare at her as Sesshomaru would, but failed horribly. "Sesshomaru-sama has no time to deal and meet with a human woman like you! He is much too important and busy to be bothered by your presence!"

"So you're saying that he's too superior to meet with a _human_ like me?" Kagome asked, rage rising within her again.

"That is precisely what I'm sa—"

The raven haired girl knocked his head with the bag carrying the documents and barged over to the doors leading into the said demon's office. Without even knocking (the action not even crossing her mind for a second), she threw open the doors and slammed them shut, unsuccessful in capturing the silver haired youkai's attention.

Already feeling aggravated with the fact that she had to meet him again and furious with the fact that he was too busy to _bother_ with someone like her, his ignoring her only fueled her still growing rage.

"Hey you!! Stop ignoring me! You stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, heartless bastard!!" she shouted, jerking her hand forward to point a very, 'I hate you and you're a complete asshole' finger at him, the bag hanging on her arm swaying with her movement. "I just came up sixty floors to come and give you these stupid pieces of paper and you have the nerve to _ignore_ me and cast me aside because you're too _busy_ and _important _to be bothered by someone like me!?"

Sesshomaru finished signing a few more documents before tilting his head upwards to stare at the noisy and rude intruder. His cold gaze turned on her as he set down the pen in a most gracefully manner.

"_You_ are the one who chose to burst into my office in such a raucous manner without even being invited in. I have the right to finish what I was doing without regarding you whatsoever until I felt it was necessary. Oh, and do not throw your petty insults at me for words spoken by my assistant," he spoke tonelessly, face void of emotion.

Kagome flushed a bright red with embarrassment, becoming conscious of how true his words were. She had just hastily jumped to conclusions and then rudely barged into his office without any warning. If anything, she was the one being a rude idiot.

Swallowing her pride and shoving her previous anger down her throat, she forced out, "Ah…I-…sorry. I just thought that……sorry."

"On what business have you come? I believe earlier you had stated that you 'came up sixty floors to come and give me these stupid pieces of paper'," he quoted her, making Kagome's blush turn a deeper shade of red. Actually hearing the words being repeated from his mouth made her realize just how dumb she had sounded.

Stumbling over her first few words, Kagome stated loudly, "I-I-I'm here to-to d-d-deliver these documents you asked for."

She stared at him and he returned the favor with a glare. With the passing of a few of time's minutes, Sesshomaru finally spoke up, "How long do you plan on standing there, staring at me?"

Snapping out of her trance, she stepped forward, mentally berating herself for being caught staring. (Even though it was so painfully obvious.) Kagome handed over the bag of documents with a small frown and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, she whirled back around and said with much difficulty, the words sticking on the roof of her mouth, "About yesterday…"

"If you have no more business with me, then leave."

The glare returned to her face once more as she snapped, "Fine you stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, heartless bastard!" And slammed the wooden doors shut just as loudly as she had the first time she came in.

Sesshomaru watched a useless picture that Jaken had put up fall, crashing onto the floor and splintering into hundred of glass fragments. Outside, he could hear the raven haired girl muttering, "And to think that I was going to _try_ and talk it out like a civilized person instead of yelling and threatening!! Arrgh that stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, heartless bastard!! Idiotic, deranged weirdo!"

"Jaken. Come in here and clean the mess on my floor," he spoke through the speaker, before going back to complete his paperwork.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And you sent me to go deliver papers to him!! Why couldn't you just express mail it to him?! Or send it off as a gift to him?! Why make _me_ go deliver it to him like he's some kind of supreme royalty?!" Kagome ranted, never letting up _once_ since he had gotten back home.

Inuyasha could feel his white ears twitched and couldn't help but notice that they had done the most twitching in the past few days than they had in his whole entire life! "Kagome, please! Shut up already!! It's your_ job _to do things like that for me! It's what I _pay_ you to do!! Stop complaining already, will ya?" he finally commented, effectively stopped her rant.

However, he could now feel the silence press upon the two of them and an eerie aura of anger pushing itself against him. Poking him almost in a silent warning. Inuyasha was in the middle of wondering if he had said the wrong thing or said it the wrong way when he question was answered for him.

"Inuyasha, you arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard! The way you say it makes me feel like I'm sort of slave to you," she remarked, knowing that every word he had spoken was true.

Chuckling, he thought out loud, "I _knew_ I should have shut you up with a kiss."

Kagome threw a pillow at him which he caught with ease. "If you had even _tried _to attempt that, I would have gone back to trying to kill you with a pillow without a second thought," she answered, throwing another pillow at his head. And after some thought, she added, "And ripped off your lips while I'm at it!"

"I think I'll take my chances," he spoke with a grin.

Before Kagome could fully interpret what he meant, the hanyou slinked over to her and slid their lips together in one of the lightest touches. The warm lips disappeared just as quickly as they had advanced, the brief brushing touch still lingering on her lips.

Just as Inuyasha began to think that she wouldn't react, the same smile that had appeared after he kissed her yesterday appeared in a flash. Before he could even blink, Kagome was on him, beating on him with a pillow (Coincidentally, the same one from the other day.) while screaming her usual obscenities into his ears.

"Arrogant!"

Fumph!

"Idiotic!"

Whump!

"Sex-crazed!"

Pow!

"Lunatic!"

Wham!

"Manipulative!!"

Plomp!

"JERK!"

Fwump!

"RUDE!"

Whamp!

"ASS!"

Fump!

"PERVERTED!"

Bam!

"BASTARD!!"

Fwamph!

"AHH GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!! And will you stop it with the pillow?! They actually HURT!" he protested, trying to dodge her and the murderous pillow. He could just see the headlines now: **Takahashi Inuyasha Brought To His Untimely End By A Pillow!**

Kagome slammed the pillow into his face while managing out in between the hits, "GOOD! It's SUPPOSED to you idiot! And stop making it a habit of kissing me for no apparent reason besides you wanting to!! I don't so stop it!!"

"I can't help it if it's fun to watch you get all angry and flustered!" he cried out, pulling the pillow out of her hand and throwing it once again to the other side of the room.

The comment caused her face to redden as she momentarily stopped her barrage of punches, which he all blocked. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, her face was red with anger more so than embarrassment.

"How old are you?! You act like a little ten year old kid harboring some kind of kindergarten crush! Or a love-stricken teenager! Constantly trying to rile me up with your stupid teasing! Grow UP!" And with the word 'up', she slapped his head.

Getting up from the floor, Kagome brushed herself off and headed towards the kitchen muttering, "I'm gonna fill his food with wasabi. Lots and lots of wasabi. Enough to knock him out. Hehehe then when he's passed out, I'll draw on his face with a permanent marker and then put a dress on him and take another picture."

Inuyasha was left on the floor to clutch his head and moan in pain; but a faint smirk resting on his lips showing his amusement. However the smirk disappeared completely when he head Kagome calling out from the kitchen, "I swear, if you kiss me one more time, I will send that picture of you sleeping in your boxers surrounded by stuffed animals with your thumb in your mouth to your brother instantly! And then post it up on the internet!!"

Inuyasha paled as he spluttered, "B-B-Blackmail!? Shit! I forgot about that!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"What is it Jaken?"

"Um…there is what appears to be a necklace on your floor, sir."

Sesshomaru looked up from the glowing screen of his laptop, the light coming off from it illuminating his face. Face showing no hint of curiosity, he repeated, "A necklace?"

The toad demon nodded vigorously, hurriedly walking over to the other's desk and holding up the glinting jewelry. "Yes, sir. I think it belongs to the human girl from earlier today. And if I'm not mistaken, I think it is a locket."

He sat there thinking for a few moments causing Jaken to shift around nervously. Golden eyes turning back down to his monitor, Sesshomaru resumed his typing as he spoke, a coldness slipping deep into his words, "Throw it away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, I know! Kinda a boring chapter! Not much happened in this one cause I'm still building up to the main plot…thingy. And Kikyo should reappear in the next chapter (unfortunately XD)

So yeah, I've been kinda busy with the whole 'CRAP! I got only one week left before school starts up again and I better start doing those stupid, pointless assignments which I've decided to procrastinate on…BADLY' .:shudders:. So, I might not be able get the next update out quickly! But I promise I'll try my besttt!

**TheMikoShivae – **Hahahah!! I agree with you on all of those! Yup, but Inuyasha's a lovable bastard!

**karshepottsoner18inuxkags4eva – **Thanks! I will! And thanks for reviewing each chapter! Made me happy :D Hehe

**Peachira – **Hope this was soon enough! .:grins:.

**instantvoodo – **Thank youuuu!! You're review's awesome too!

**klutzyspaz – **If it's my fault, sorryyy!! My bad, that chapter _was_ kinda weird! Haha

**kagome1312 – **Well, I wouldn't say that just yet XD .:evil grin:.

Thank you everyone for reviewing!! I love you all!! .:gives you all a piece of cake:.


	5. Unfolding Truths

**Disclaimer – **I can only wish I owned Inuyasha…… .:annoyed:. YES I'm saying that I DON'T own Inuyasha lawyers!! .:snickers:.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 5: Unfolding Truths**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AHHH!!!"

Early morning in the Takahashi mansion, a loud piercingly shrilly scream cut through the once quiet and calm air, rustling birds from their nearby perches. And of course, an inu youkai was roused by this ear-splitting sound as well, his ear twitching towards the direction from whence it came. He let out a low growl from deep within his throat.

How in god's name did that woman always find a way to just flat out _ruin_ his already crummy and very much **hated** mornings? And why wasn't she stopped from continuously committing the heinous crime of constantly waking him up in the morning when he had better things to do, like for instance, sleep, sleep, sleep, and uh, did he already mention, _SLEEP?!?!_

Another frantic scream reached his ears.

"Oh what the hell…" he mumbled into the soft fabric of his pillow. "What the hell is she yelling about already early this damn morning?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LOCKET?!"

Well…that was ironic. And weird.

The screaming ensued after the twenty-nine most blissful seconds of silence. And Inuyasha groaned loudly. Very loudly.

How? How in the hell did she do it? Constantly find some new way to wake him up in an irritated mood.

Rolling over in his bed, sheets getting caught inbetween his legs, the sleepy hanyou took out ear plugs from underneath his pillow and jammed them into his ears. Ahhhh…how wondrous silence truly was.

Downstairs, Kagome continued to overturn every piece of furniture and rip every item from its original resting place. _Not here……not here…not here either!! Where is it?! _

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LOCKET?!?! I swore I had it yesterday!!! Where the hell did I put it?!?! Where did it go?!?! Could that bastard have stolen it from me?" There was another brief period of silence.

"But which bastard?! The arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard? Or the stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, heartless bastard?" wondered Kagome out loud, holding a pillow with a long gash in its front.

"Maybe the arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard jerked if off when I was too busy killing him with a pillow to pay attention. Or maybe…the stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, heartless bastard somehow…stole it!! That's it!! That heartless bastard stole my locket!!" she shouted, violently shaking the pillow causing the stuffing to leak out of the gash.

"That has to be it!! I knew it!! He does harbor some kind of grudge against me!! But wait…I never did anything to make him want to harbor a grudge against me…could it be because…I broke that picture in his office when I slammed the door shut?!"

Kagome threw down the pillow and hurriedly exited the house, fuming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she pushed her way into the building, everyone immediately backed away, feeling her deadly raged aura. She made her anger known as every step she took thundered loudly and every door opened was slammed so hard that it caused vibrations to run through the walls.

"Y-Y-You're the wench from yesterday!!" cried Jaken, jumping up from his seat and pointing a finger at Kagome who all but ignored him. Seeing that she was headed to the doors leading to Sesshomaru's office, he intercepted and blocked the doorway with his tiny body.

"You cannot enter you rude, vile human wench!! Sesshomaru-sama will not see you!! He is much too busy to deal with you again!!"

Kagome kicked him aside with her foot, glaring daggers at the door. The toad demon flew into the wall, successfully knocking him out cold. Muttering, "It's this heartless bastard! I'm sure of it!!" the raven haired woman kicked open the doors and entered with livid steps, hands clenched at her side.

Like the time yesterday, Sesshomaru did not acknowledge her presence let alone her existence in this world. Instead, he continued his phone call, speaking calmly. "Yes. Revoke his position and assets immediately."

Setting down the phone back into its cradle, he turned to his laptop and asked stoically, "Do you plan to make barging into my office unwelcomed a habit?"

She stomped over to him and slammed her palms flat against the desk with a loud 'smack'. In the back of her mind, she regretted the action because her palms were now stinging with pain. Overlooking the pain, Kagome asked quietly, "Where the hell is my locket? What the hell did you do with it?!"

Sesshomaru raised his gaze to meet her fury filled one and said simply, "I do not know what you speak of nor do I care to. It is none of my concern. Now leave my office at once."

"I _know _that I left it in here, whether you stole it or I dropped it. So I'm not leaving until you tell me what you did with it." Slapping a hand over her chest, she continued on, "You may not care about my locket and it may mean absolutely nothing to you, but it's important to me and that's all that matters."

"Do as you wish, but do it outside of my office. I do not enjoy being near your presence."

Foot tapping, she replied after some thought, "Well too bad. Because I'm going to sit right there (She pointed a finger towards the set of couches in his office, courtesy of Jaken once again.) and I'm not getting up until you tell me where my locket is."

To prove the genuineness behind her words, Kagome plopped down onto the couch, arms crossed, and glared at him. "I'll sit here for as long as it takes."

The full-blooded youkai took no notice of her actions and continued to type on his laptop. It only served to irritate her even further, but even so, she didn't budge. _Ha, you think that ignoring me will drive me insane and force me to leave because I can't stand it? Think again you heartless bastard._

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"GEEZ!! I can't TAKE this anymore!! You don't talk! You don't listen!! I swear that you're not even _breathing!!_ You make no noise whatsoever!!! How is that possible?!?! Just spare me for god's sake by telling me where my locket is and I'll be on my way!! How HARD is that?!" shouted Kagome, pulling at her hair.

Sesshomaru continued to pay no heed towards her, unfazed by her actions. As another agonizingly slow seven minutes crawled by, she remarked, "That's it. I really can't take this so early in the morning. For today, I'll retreat. But I'm gonna warn you; I'm coming back here every day until I get my locket back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aren't you supposed to be going to work or something?" asked Kagome, staring at the hanyou as he devoured the food in merely seconds. _It took me thirty minutes to make all that…and he ate it in five seconds flat. Damn perverted bastard._

Staring up from his empty plate, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Not today. I've got better things to do than fool around at work."

"Ah ha! So you _don't_ do any work when you're there. I knew it. But besides that, tell me then why I had to get up so early."

He abruptly stood up from the table and said simply, "Hey, you're the one that was up at five in the morning screaming about one thing or another. Not to mention that you practically _tore down_ my house. Just to let you know, you're cleaning it all up."

"That's because I lost my locket!! You idiot." Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Who cares. Anyways, hurry up and get dressed. We're going out today."

"W-W-What?! I'd rather stay here and finish up the house work than go somewhere with you!! Who knows what will happen if I go with you!?" she cried, shaking her head. "No thanks."

"It wasn't a request."

Kagome glared at him, which he shook off easily. "Just hurry up and get dressed. I don't have all day. I wanna get there before _he_ does. Makes things easier for both you and me. So hurry it along already."

She groaned. Why did these kinds of things always happen to her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Staring at the building lying in front of her eyes, she asked incredulously, "A _temple?_ This is where we're going? A temple? ……not a really typical place for a date, but then again you're not a typical guy…"

"Keh. Who ever said anything about me taking you on a date?" he remarked, smirking. "But of course I could understand why you mistook this for a date. Sorry to disappoint you."

Turning a bright shade of red, Kagome slapped him, "Sh-Shut up! I know that!! I meant date as in a outing! Nothing more!!" He rubbed his arm and flashed the ever cocky smirk while saying, "_Sure _you did."

"W-Why are we here anyways?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

The smirk dropped just as quickly as it had formed. "Today marks the tenth year of my old man's death," he replied seriously, staring ahead at the temple with a distant look in his eyes. Kagome frowned. _Tenth year of his dad's death…? Oh my god……I _completely_ forgot!! Today is the anniversary of my dad's death too!! Oh god…How could I have forgotten?! Dad…I'm sorry. I promise I'll come visit you as soon as I can today!_

Inuyasha headed towards the steps and Kagome followed, head bent down low. She was still mentally scolding herself for forgetting. While muttering lowly, her front met with Inuyasha's back causing her to fall back slightly. "Ow! Why did you suddenly stop?"

"Ki…kiyo."

Brown eyes snapped upwards and she let out a small gasp. Standing right in front of her (actually Inuyasha, since she was behind him) was none other than the damn evil woman who had put her down so many times, she had lost count.

What the hell was she doing here?! Did she have her dad die in that same accident too or something?

"Inuyasha," greeted Kikyo with a slight nod of her head.

"What……what are you doing here?"

Giving a faint smile, she replied, "I came to pay my respects to your father of course. Isn't that why you came as well?" He numbly nodded.

_What the hell is going on? Why is he being so…weak? But more importantly, how do these two know each other? To be so close as to even have her visit his dad's grave? You don't get that close just by dating for a few months or years._ She thought, peering out from his back.

"I see that you have brought someone with you this year," she spoke softly, seeing Kagome who was trying to hide behind him. Inuyasha nodded once again and stepped out of the way. "Yeah. She's……Her dad died in that accident that night too."

A fake smile rested on her lips as she said, "Well, to think that we would meet here again of all places, Kagome." She noted that the 'san' was gone from her name. Hmph, that bitch.

"Indeed Kikyo. I'm quite surprised as well. I didn't expect to see you again for that matter," she remarked, presenting a fake smile of her own. Mentally, Kagome was tempted to throw up.

Turning her attention back onto Inuyasha, she said apologetically, "Inuyasha, I meant to apologize about that blind date. I didn't know you were the one who was coming. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked Kagome to go in my stead."

"Keh, it doesn't really matter."

"Kagome, would you please excuse us? It has been quite a while since the last time Inuyasha and I have met. We have a bit of catching up to do," she stated in that sickly sweet voice of hers. Eye twitching, she waved the two off and said with a big smile, "Of course, of course. Take your time. I'm just going to look around a bit so don't mind me."

Nodding, Kikyo took a hold of Inuyasha's arm and the two walked away.

"You stupid, evil, fake bitch."

"Is it custom for you to use such crude language wherever you go?"

The voice startled her causing the raven haired woman to jump five feet into the air. She turned around, hand pressed to her chest. "Oh it's just you. Don't SCARE me like that! Wait a minute…what are you doing here? This is a temple you know. A holy place."

Sesshomaru scoffed at her stupidity. "I am well aware of where this place is."

"I bet. Anyways, what are you…oh yeahhhh! You're here to pay your respects to your dad too?" she asked, remembering that he and Inuyasha were brothers.

Paying no attention to her question, he continued his way in and gracefully knelt down before the large statue of Buddha. Sticks of incense were already lighted from the visit before and they gave off an eerily soft glow in the darkness.

_I guess he does have a kind side to him…if he's praying for his father. Maybe I was too quick to judge him._ She thought silently, watching him intently.

Ten minutes later, Kagome found herself sitting on a bench across from Sesshomaru. To break the silence that had settled upon them, she said with mild surprise, "I never would have guessed that you would be one to pay respects to your dad."

"It would not be fitting for someone of my stature to not," he responded simply.

_I should have expected him to say something like that…_ Shaking her head, she murmured, "Well, at least he's visiting." Raising her voice this time, Kagome asked, "I've been wondering for some time now but…why did you say those horrible things to me that night?"

For a few minutes, nothing but the sound of the wind and ringing bells in a distance could be heard. "I only spoke the truth. It was your father's fault that my own father had died," he answered. Bitterness seeped into his voice as he spoke the words with such spite.

This statement caught Kagome by surprise. "What are you talking about? How is it my dad's fault that your dad died?"

"Are you that ignorant as to remain oblivious to the happenings of that night?" he asked, gazing out into the space spread out before his eyes. Those eyes never rose to meet hers.

"Hey! I'm not ignorant! You stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, heartless bastard. And what are you talking about am I oblivious to what happened the night of that accident? I know what happened! The truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into both our fathers' cars," she answered without thinking.

The youkai wiped away a leaf that had fallen onto his shoulder and spoke, "Yes, I suppose that is the version they fed to you humans. (Kagome opened her mouth to protest, when he silenced her by continuing on.) My father was one of the most respected and powerful youkai in this world. He would not be killed in a mere car accident."

"Then…what are you saying happened?" she asked quietly, suddenly afraid to hear the answer from his lips.

Golden eyes locking with chocolate brown ones, he spoke in a voice that held no emotion, revealing nothing, "My father was killed by your father."

The words……she couldn't process them in her mind. They didn't…it wouldn't…… "That's not true. That can't possibly be true," she replied, voicing her one and only thought, "It's absurd."

"Think what you will girl, I will not stop you. Just know that on that night, my father was killed by your own."

Kagome jumped up to her feet, an unexplainable rage boiling her blood. "How DARE you accuse my father of killing your father!! My father was NOT a murderer!! He couldn't even harm a fly if he wanted to!! That's how kind he was!! You're out of your mind!! You know what, I was wrong about you. I actually thought that you were a decent person. Well, now I know that I was making a mistaking and only trying to fool myself. I'm sorry for thinking that you actually had a heart inside of you. I can now see clearly how wrong I was."

As she began to walk away, Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice, "Weak. To not even acknowledge a truth because you cannot see it; you humans truly are inferior."

"I'm not inferior to you!" she screamed, turning back on her heel to face him. "Stop thinking that you're so high above me! I really don't know what I was thinking when I told myself that you were a decent person! You're despicable! A detestably heartless bastard!"

"Does a petty thing such as calling me every insulting name you can think of make you feel better?" he asked, impassively.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, it DOES! You stupid, big-headed, cruel moron, pompous asshole, cold idiot, detestably heartless bastard!! Despicable!!" yelled the enraged girl. "No you know what, you're new insult name is you cold, emotionless freak, cruel moron, pompous jerk, despicable asshole, detestably heartless bastard!!"

The youkai would have yawned if he had been any other demon. But he wasn't, so all he did was stare at her with those same detached eyes and say in an equally cold voice, "So insignificant. As I stated before, you are inferior because you will not acknowledge the truth because it cannot be seen."

"So tell me…this hidden truth…" Kagome whispered quietly, hearing the reality in his words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How have you been doing Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo in her soft-spoken tone, gently pulling him down onto the bench outside. He allowed himself to be pulled down without resistance.

"Pretty much the same. How about you? It's been…already two years since we've last since each other," he grunted out, focusing his eyes on a lily floating atop the pond water's surface.

With a small smile, she replied, "Then the same goes for me. Indeed, it has been already two years since we parted ways. It feels strange to have been away from you for such a long amount of time. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha "keh'd" lightly. "Well, we practically grew up together. I've known you since I was five years old. We lived right next door to each other, went to all the same schools, hell we even played together everyday when we were little kids."

Laughing quietly to herself, a genuine smile appeared on her lips albeit it was faint. "I remember how we used to play together in the woods behind your house. And after we watched that movie about the hanyou and the miko falling in love, we would pretend that we were back in the feudal age and pretend I was that miko and you were that hanyou. Do you remember that movie? The story of a hanyou who wanted something called the Shikon no Tama so that he could become a full youkai? But every time he tried to steal it, he was stopped by the miko guarding the jewel. And she couldn't bring herself to kill him because she felt that they were alike; both isolated from others. Then the two of them became friends and fell in love."

"Yeah…"

"She asked him if he had ever thought about using the jewel to become a full human instead of a full youkai. And she told him that if he used the jewel to become a human, then it would be purified and disappear completely, allowing her to live her life as a normal woman. Then the two of them could live the rest of their lives together. As time passed, and he slowly fell in love with the miko as well, he promised her that he would turn into a human. Trusting him, she decided to hand over the jewel to him, but a demon disguised as the hanyou attacked her and stole the jewel. Then that same demon disguised himself as the miko and attacked the hanyou, trying to kill him. In the end, the hanyou stole the jewel and the miko sealed him to a tree, both of them thinking that they had betrayed the other because their trust was not strong enough… It's too bad that it ended in such a tragic way," she remarked, after retelling the story.

"Yeah…" repeated Inuyasha, staring blankly at the water's surface. "Although, I think the story was a lot better than the movie…" He felt the need to say something, anything to steer the conversation away from that story-slash-movie.

Staring wistfully at the water as well, Kikyo said regretfully, "If only the two had trusted each other more. If only that bond had been stronger, they wouldn't have to have met such tragic ends."

Shifting uncomfortably, he stated, "Yeah……but they didn't and that demon took advantage of that fact to turn them against each other.

"The perfect act of betrayal," she whispered, pulling a stray lock of hair back behind her ear securely. "It sounds too much like our own history together…don't you agree?"

Inuyasha tensed at those words and he put all his concentration into staring at the water, an unmistakably hidden glitter of sorrow sparked deep within those amber pools. His voice sounded hollow as he repeated the same answer he had been giving.

"Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wheee! And done with another chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while…I think it's been about 2 weeks since my last update. Anyways, the first week of school threw me completely off schedule and well, I've been trying to get back into my usual rut .:shudders:. But anyways, thanks to that, this chapter was kinda rushed so sorry bout that too!

Getting a bit angtsy, but I'll try to minimize it as much as possible considering my goal for this story was to NOT make it angstier than it had to be. It's supposed to be a happy happy story! XD

**instantvoodo – **Thank yooh!!. :3

**TheMikoShivae – **Hehe, it wouldn't be like him to keep it though! Well…blackmail is a scary thing .:shudders:.

**Peachira – **Haha thank you! In a good way I hope xD

**Kagome1312 – **Yup, she made a return (blegggh!) because it was "necessary"……or maybe not…oh well

**Black Wolf-Dog – **Thank you! The locket? The contents of the locket………will be revealed in the next chapter :D

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading! .:hands out chocolate covered strawberrys:. Mmmm………now I wish I had some!


	6. Missing Car Rides

**Disclaimer – **HA! I wish I did! And if my lawyers (the half trying to not get me sued) weren't breathing down my neck every five seconds I would say .:lawyers all appear:. ……OF COURSE I don't own Inuyasha! Hahah what a silly, outrageous, not in this world thing to say!! .:mutters under breath:.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 6: Missing Car Rides**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she was met with silence, Kagome tapped her foot against the dirt before blurting, "What the hell?! I thought you were going to tell me this stupid make-believe truth that only you seem to know because I'm wrong!! So why aren't you telling me? Know you're wrong now or something? Wanna take back what you said about my dad?"

"No. I was merely thinking about what choice of words would be best to crush you and your pathetic little world. That is all," answered Sesshomaru coolly, crossing his arms.

Letting out a miffed snort, she remarked, "Go ahead and try you heartless bastard. No matter what you tell me, I won't be swayed. I stick by my statement. My dad was NOT a murderer." As she mentally prepared herself to really stick to those words, the youkai began walking away in his usual silent manner.

"He-Hey!! What the hell?! Why are you walking away?! Are you scared or something?!" she yelled out, getting up to her feet and following after him. Having a hard time keeping up with his long strides, Kagome quickly ran up in front of him and held out her arms saying, "Stop!!!!"

An irritated eyebrow was raised at her daring, and rather stupid, action. "What do you think you are doing girl." It wasn't a question…more of a 'what the fuck do you think you're doing standing in front of me and blocking my path without a good reason' statement. With one of those, 'if you don't give me a satisfying reason for blocking my path and wasting time, I'm going to kill you' looks.

"What do you think I'm doing? You get me all riled up over something and you don't even bother to explain this so-called _'truth'_ to me!" she said indignantly, glaring at the demon.

If Sesshomaru had been any other demon, really, he would have sighed in annoyance and yelled right back at her. Unfortunately, he had an appearance to maintain and thus could do nothing more than say, in a cold tone at best, "Watching you suffer with the possibility of your father being a murderer and slowly having his image deteriorate in your mind is much more enjoyable. Now if you do not wish to lose a limb or have your head severed from the rest of your body, I suggest you move _now_ wench."

Without thinking, Kagome stepped to the side and watched his leaving backside, unable to speak. What the hell just happened to her? As his figure grew smaller, the raven-haired woman found herself chasing after him yelling a quick, short, "Hey!! Wait!!"

Which he blatantly ignored.

Stepping into his path once more, slightly out of breath, Kagome asked one last question eating away at her mind, "Have you decided to tell me where my necklace is yet?"

Sesshomaru kept walking, not even acknowledging her. "Argh! You really are a no good cold, emotionless freak, cruel moron, pompous jerk, despicable asshole, detestably heartless BASTARD! God! He's got a bigger stick up his ass than the evil bitch Kikyo!" she yelled, making sure that he heard her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, so you're admitting it now Inuyasha…The last time we met, you avoided the truth and insistently blamed it upon me," said Kikyo with amusement lighting her tones.

Inuyasha abruptly stood up and said, looking straight ahead, "Kikyo, as _nice_ as meeting you after two whole years is, if you're going to keep talking about our crapped up, shitty break up, then I'm getting the hell out of here. The reason I avoided you these past two years is because I knew, I KNEW that you would only talk about our breaking up. And mind you, it's not a memory I'm rather fond of. Which I can only thank you for."

"Inuyasha…I apologized. I was far too rash with my thinking. You know it too. That I was vulnerable at that time—I would have believed anything back then."

"That doesn't make what you did to me any better," he stated flatly, sitting back down. "You fucking _betrayed_ everything we had. The instance you did what you did, all relations between us were destroyed. Sorry I can't take that fact so lightly." Sarcasm dripped from his words, penetrating the depths of her heart.

The other woman tried to place what was meant to be an apologetic, comforting hand on his arm. He recoiled, as though burned, and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, as though she was trying to poison him with her touch. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I made it clear when I said don't touch me. The only reason I let you touch me those two other times is because I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said, voice hardening. "And so, just incase you've forgotten over the course of these two years, I'll say it again: Don't touch me with those filthy hands."

The hurt was clearly visible in her dark brown eyes upon hearing his harsh words. Kikyo tried to get back on his good side. "Inuyasha, I apologized. I deeply regret the events of that night every single day…I wish that I had not done what I had, but I did and there is no way for me to go back and miraculously undo it."

"You didn't seem so _'apologetic'_ when I asked–or as you put it that night _accused_–you of going behind my back and sleeping with my most hated enemy! Naraku!!" he spat out bitterly. "And why? Because you believed him when he said that **I** was the one cheating on you. So basically, based on some bullshit lies he fed you, you decided to get even with me by sleeping with him when I didn't do shit."

"What would you have done Inuyasha? If you were in my position? I was…weak back then. My heart was already wavering from the fact that my little sister, Kaede, was going to die in a matter of weeks. When I heard that you were sleeping with someone else, I collapsed Inuyasha," she replied, the slightest hint of remorse showing up in her voice.

He rolled his eyes and stood back up from the bench. "But the fact is, _I_ _wasn't_. And the fact is, _you_ _did_." With that said in one of the coldest tones he could muster, one that could rival his brother's, Inuyasha walked away, feeling a familiar sting of pain in his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two years.

He had spent two years away from that woman to lick his wounds. Two years to dull the pain in his heart from the jagged wound she had left in it. Two years to regain his life that seemed wasted. Two years to turn his hurt into bitterness that would better be left unwashed, untouched, unquestioned, unhealed.

And now…all those efforts were for in vain.

Inuyasha slammed the car door shut, annoyed with the events that had transpired. But he was more so annoyed with the fact that the dulled wound still hurt even after these couple of years. Growling at himself, the hanyou turned on the engine and pulled out of the area.

……and leaving Kagome who stood at the top of the hill, watching her ride back home disappear. She stared at the leaving car and immediately began chasing after it, shouting. "Hey!! You arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, pervert bastard!! Where the hell are you going without me!! Heyy!!! Perverted bastard!!!"

When she finally reached the end of the hill, the car was long gone, leaving only a light cloud of dust that had yet to dissipate into the air. Mouth agape, she stamped her foot into the road letting out a frustrated groan. Kagome took in a deep breath and let out one of the loudest screams she could produce at the second.

"INUYASHA YOU ARROGANT, IDIOTIC, SEX-CRAZED LUNATIC, MANIPULATIVE JERK, RUDE ASS, PERVERTED BASTARD!!! LEAVING ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF WITH AN EVIL, FAKE BITCH THAT LOVES NOTHING MORE THAN MAKING PEOPLE CRY AND A DETESTABLY HEARTLESS BASTARD WHO'S GOT A STICK UP HIS ASS!"

As she let out another breath of relief, she said to herself, "Whew. That felt good."

"I am 'an evil, fake bitch that loves nothing more than making people cry'?" came a sharp, unforgiving voice from behind. Shutting her eyes, Kagome could only think, _Oh crap. She's right behind me…I should have known something like this would happen—it always happens in the movies! Damn you stupid movies! Poisoning my mind by making me think things like this only happens in movies and never in real life!!_

Turning around with a smile, she said nonchalantly, "Why yes Kikyo. You _are_ an evil, fake bitch that loves nothing more than making other people cry. Oh, I see you haven't done any plastic surgery to yourself. Even after I told you about those horrible wrinkles. Oh my, they seem to have gotten worse! Your face looks like a pug's butt."

Instead of screaming equally terrible things at Kagome, killing the sanctity of the temple, Kikyo merely brushed by her saying in that graceful tone of hers, "It is pitiful that your insecurity must degrade others to feel superior." Without even so much as a smirk, she drove away as well.

In the end, Kagome was the one left gaping and defiling the sacredness that was the temple and its holy atmosphere. "THAT BITCH! Just who the hell does she think she is?! Strutting around like she's the goddamn queen of the whole damn fucking world! Stop acting like you're so much better than everyone else!!" she yelled at the road. And after a second thought, she added, "And I'm NOT insecure! And I DON'T degrade others to feel superior! That's YOUR job!"

After a few minutes of sighing, Kagome suddenly remembered an important fact that would undoubtedly affect her later on. "I don't have a ride home…"

"I must hurry and tell that stupid driver to get ready for Sesshomaru-sama's departure!" squeaked a highly familiar voice, the sound growing louder. A figure that could only be best described as a little green blur crashed into her leg throwing the woman off balance and sent her tumbling to the ground.

Groaning in pain, Kagome picked her head up to see a much hated imp by the name of Jaken. "Ah! You!!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger towards his general direction. "You made me fall you-you-you green little froggy thingy!"

When there came no answer, Kagome lifted herself up into a sitting position and cast a curious glance over at where she thought he landed. And sure enough, the green little froggy thingy was lying face down on the road. "Oh…I guess the fall knocked him out." A glint of gold caught her eyes and Kagome, being the curious person she was, reached over and picked up the fallen object.

"My…locket? AH!! MY LOCKET!!" Kagome happily hugged the piece of jewelry tightly before opening it to make sure that the contents were left unharmed. Once she was satisfied with the fact that the pictures weren't damaged, she tucked the precious item into her pocket and beamed happily.

The happiness was short lived though as another familiar figure appeared before her bringing with him an annoyed atmosphere. "Jaken," called out the person, jabbing the imp youkai in his side when there came no response.

"AH!! YOU AGAIN!?"

Sesshomaru looked down to be faced with a surprised finger pointing towards him now followed with an equally shocked face of a certain annoyed raven-haired woman. "What the hell?! Are you stalking me now or something?! Everywhere I go, I run into you! And it's happened so many times that it can't be coincidence anymore!"

"I believe that is my line," he said in a frigid tone.

Shrugging, Kagome said while poking Jaken's arm with her foot, "Either way, this little green froggy thingy is unconscious. I think he hit his head a little bit too hard from when he ran into my leg and fell down."

"Useless."

She gave a light snort and couldn't keep herself from asking with a sarcastic tongue, "Hmph, back to your little one word answers now are we?" The inu youkai ignored her and merely continued on his path to the limo waiting for him.

"Wait! You're just going to leave him here?"

Her answer was the continuous steps to the car which sat there waiting with its engine gently purring. "You're such a detestably heartless bastard…" Getting up to her feet and brushing off the dust from her clothes, she jogged over to him saying, "Uh do you think you could give me a ride by any chance? Please? That perverted bastard brother of yours left me stranded here."

A look was directed towards her. One that stated, 'And that is my problem how?'

"Please? I don't have any other way of getting home and I still need to visit my home to visit my own father's grave. I know that you have to keep up your whole 'I'm a cold bastard that has no feelings and cares for no one' façade so I won't tell anyone that you were the one who took me back," pleaded the woman. Then just for good measure, because she hated sounding so weak and entreating, she added a, "And if you say no, I'll just jump into your car anyways. So you might as well as just say yes right now and get over with it."

The driver quickly opened the back door and bowed upon his approach. Stopping by the open limo door, he said with a hint of irritation, "Do you plan to get in any time soon?"

"Huh? Oh! You're taking me?" The question ignored, Sesshomaru stepped to the side slightly making enough room for Kagome to hop into the car first, which she did without hesitation. Before getting in himself, the youkai, feeling oh so generous, ordered the driver.

"Go wake Jaken up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um…you take a ri—"

"Do not bother. He knows where he is going."

The cold voice startled her and found that she could do nothing more but dumbly nod and sit back in the black leather seats. Watching his every move from in across him, she shifted uncomfortably in the seat, not used to the seating arrangement of a limo. "So…this is a nice car," Kagome offered as a conversation starter. The attempt was ignored as he shuffled through some papers.

_Alright…what else can you talk about to a human-hating youkai that probably would want to rip my head off but is being nice for once in his life and sustaining from the urge? Hm…maybe he doesn't hate me after all…since he's taking me to my house and all._

"Uhh so how do you know where I live? I mean…I didn't tell you and I highly doubt that you would look it up or anything."

The rustle of papers reached ears once more. About to sigh in defeat, he surprised her by answering, "Do not flatter yourself. I have more important matters to attend to than sit by idly and look up the place of residence of people I loathe."

_Okay I take it back. He doesn't just hate me…he REALLY __**hates**__ me. Probably even more so than I hate Kikyo…and I __**hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate**__ her! ARGH! Just thinking about that plastic bitch makes my skin crawl!!_

Frowning she said huffily, "You're pretty rude you know. We've only met like what…one…two…four…five times and you already hate me? What did I ever do to you? I mean, I don't hate you even though all the horrible things you've said to me and done. I just…really, really, really, really dislike you."

The car came to an abrupt, tire screeching halt and threw Kagome forward into Sesshomaru's body, crushing his papers against their bumping chests. "Ow! Son of a—" she cursed, head spinning. Once her vision cleared, Kagome found herself staring into the most dazzlingly captivate pools of a swirling melted gold. She unconsciously became aware of the fact that they were drawing her in closer to him. Unable to stop herself and pull away to a safe distance, and the youkai too busy with being irritated at the fact that his forms were crumpled, her lips found their way to his. A soft tingling sensation sparked throughout her body.

_Oh please dear God don't let me be doing what I think I'm doing! I'm going to die…Ah I suppose I lived a nice life—not long, but still pretty good. I just wish that I had stuck gum on the bald man's head…and thrown popcorn at that stupid couple obnoxiously, and nauseatingly, making out in the movie theaters every freaking time I went! Damn his eyes!! Making me all lose all my thoughts and do the unspeakable!!! Hm…shouldn't my life be flashing before my eyes in an overdramatic fashion by now?_

Kagome felt her body being pushed off of the other's warm body and her back hitting soft leather. Apprehension washing over her body and repressing nearly every other emotion inside of her, Kagome stole a glance towards the inu youkai.

As always, his face was a mask of ice, smooth and unreadable. There was not even a tiny crack or dent. Only the faintest hint of aggravation which could be more so picked up in his aura and the surrounding air in the limo than his facial expression.

A tomato red blush painted her cheeks as she kept her chocolate brown eyes glued to the floor. Taking her chances, and swallowing hard, she stuttered, "Ah…um…that is…s-s-sorry bout w-what just h-h-h-happened…um…I didn't m-me-mean to…ki-…ki…" She couldn't even bring herself to speak the word as though it were forbidden on her tongue.

_Oh God I'm going to die now aren't I? _

This had to be one of the worst days, if not _the worst_, in her short 24-year long life.

Cringing in her seat ever so slightly, the car halted before another word could be uttered and the door promptly opened. Sesshomaru exited the car in a most gracefully manner, leaving Kagome all by herself to curse her actions and mentally beat herself up.

"Are you not going to get out?"

The sharp voice cut through her thoughts and Kagome jumped. "What huh? Oh yeah! Um sorry," she replied, scrambling out of the limo and following after the youkai leaving about three feet of space in between them. She didn't really think that he would like her being so close to him after their little…incident.

Cheeks still burning as her thoughts reeled at what she had just done minutes ago, Kagome reached the top of the stairs and bumped into his back, causing a soft, panicked yelp to leave her lips. "So-sorry!!" she squeaked to his backside. "Um, thanks for taking me all the way here and um…sorry about earlier." With a quick bow she bound off in search of her mother, who was coming out of the storage room.

"Welcome home Kagome," she greeted her child cheerfully. "Oh dear, are you alright? You're face is all red…" Hugging her mother tightly to hide her blushing face, and to salvage whatever dignity she had left, Kagome hurriedly changed the subject, "Hi mom! How're Grandpa and Souta doing?"

Returning the embrace, Mrs. Higurashi said in her calm tone of voice, "Grandpa and Souta are doing just fine Kagome—Ah!" She let go of her daughter with another smile and walked over towards where Kagome had come from. Seeing where she was going, Kagome quickly intercepted and ran over to the stiff inu youkai.

"What are you still doing here?!" she hissed through clenched teeth panicking. "If you're still angry about…that-that-that _incident_ earlier, I apologized! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to—I didn't think that I would actually—"

Her mother's soothing voice interrupted her as she spoke, "Hello Sesshomaru-san. I'm glad that you could visit us again this year. I hope that we're not taking you away from your busy schedule."

"Not at all Higurashi-san. It is a pleasure to be here again," he replied with a slight bow, voice still unemotional as ever.

Kagome stared at the two of them, two paces away with her eyes wide as saucers and jaw dropping in an unsightly manner.

What the hell was going on?

Her _mother_ and _Sesshomaru_ _knew_ each other?

Making unintelligible noises which were meant to come out as words, Mrs. Higurashi took notice of her daughter standing next to the guest and said, "Oh, do you two know each other? I wasn't aware that the two of you were already so acquainted with each other. I thought the two of you had only met that one night at the hospital those years ago."

"Yes. We have actually encountered each other a few times afterwards," he replied smoothly, never faltering even once to think up of a good excuse. The words came to him naturally.

"That's wonderful. Oh dear, where are my manners. Please Sesshomaru-san, come in," she remarked, leading the way to their home. He gave a small nod and was about to follow after when Kagome roughly caught his arm in an iron grip.

"What…the hell…is going on?" she asked, all thoughts about the kiss they shared gone from her mind for the time being. "How do you and my mom know each other so well? And what do you mean that it's a pleasure to be there again? When have you ever been here?"

Sesshomaru easily pried her hand from his arm and answered swiftly, "I have kept in touch with your family for the past nine years since the accident that murdered both our fathers. And I have periodically visited your family for these past nine years. Is there a problem?"

Whether it was the shock of finding out that the detestably heartless bastard had been in touch with her family and even _visited _them a few times each year for the past nine years or some other intangible cruel force toying with her (hem, hem, FATE! That evil force), Kagome passed out into his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fuming, Inuyasha threw his keys onto the couch sitting across from him before plopping down himself. Running a clawed hand through his silver hair, his free hand automatically found the remote and turned on his ridiculously large, custom-made 157 inch plasma tv. It had become a habit of his to turn on the device whenever he was upset because he couldn't stand the peace and quiet reigning over his home.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly, as a random program appeared on the large glistening screen—some random show about some ridiculously loud and immature blond haired ninja trying to outshine a fellow brunette ninja on his team while another pink-haired girl was sitting behind him glowering at the blond in anger for trying to pick on the brunette ninja. Hm…who the hell was watching this channel? Oh well.

His golden eyes dully focused on the show and his mind followed the show's plot half-heartedly. As he watched the blond, about to run up a tree, trip thanks to the brunette suddenly talking to him and ruining his concentration, a sudden realization entered his head.

Inuyasha abruptly stood up from his seat, eyes widened and voice registering not shock but rather awareness.

"Shit. I left Kagome at the temple."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry! Crap chapter! Bad ending! Badly organized! I know, but I'm suffering from a light, minor case of writer's block .:grumbles:. I'll have kicked it away by the next chapter though! And then the next chapter will hopefully be better! But anyways, this chapter sucked—it just seemed like a bunch of half-baked ideas shoved together and I'm really very sorry for the painful experience you all probably had reading this chapter! .:bows apologetically:.

And sorry for the 3 week long delay! I've been trying to update every 1 to 2 weeks, but yeah, I was really busy! I'll try to make sure that there won't be 3 week delay anymore!

**TheMikoShivae – **Haha thank you! Ah wouldn't we all like to just strangle that evil woman? XD

**Black Wolf-Dog – **Thank you! XD Hehe I only got that the word 'father' was used a lot HAha

**AznPriestess – **XDD Haha I'll try my best not to let it happen in that case! And thanks for the review on each chapter! .:heart:.

**kagome1312 – **Yes, but I'll try to kick her back off as soon as I can! XD Thanks!!

**karshepottsoner18inuxkags4eva – **Haha I promise that there won't be any more evil bitches that pretend to have cancer to steal Inuyasha from Kagome xD And it will be a happy ending! My goal for this story is happy happy! Heh

**kumikonhan – **Thank you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! .:throws……uh……pints of ice cream:. XD Ice creeeaaaammmmmm!


	7. Fun With Mishap Adventures

**Disclaimer – **I promise that I do not own Inuyasha! Really! The recording of me saying that I did was just…just…FALSE PLANTED EVIDENCE!! It's all them!! .:points accusing finger at opposing lawyers who are smiling innocently:. DON'T GIVE ME THAT MISLEADING INNOCENT SMILE!!

**Note: **Before I just put thoughts of the characters in italics, _Yay blah blah I'm thinking!_ But I've changed the format of thoughts to single quotes in italic, _'Yay! I'm thinking again! Blah blah' _So the italicized words with single quotation marks around them are now characters' thoughts. Sorry if this causes a mix up/any confusion!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 7: Fun with Mishap Adventures**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I PUT THE COOKIE BACK!! I PROMISE!!"

Jolting up amongst the rumpled sheets, Kagome blinked away the sleep from her eyes as she shook away her head of her previous nightmare. Some unpleasant memory of getting caught stealing a cookie from the cat cookie jar in her home when she was seven.

Pushing the memory-turned-nightmare aside, the sound of laughter flowed into her ears. Curious as to what her family could possibly be laughing about, the raven haired left the warmth and safety of her bed and covers, feet heading towards the stairs. Familiar voices entered her ear the lower she went.

"It really is wonderful that you could join us again this year." Mom.

"Yeah! It's so awesome! You should visit more often!!" Souta.

"I'm suspicious of this one…" Grandpa.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home." Wait what? This fourth voice was one that didn't belong. She only had 3, **3** people who could talk in her family. So unless a new member was added to their family without her knowing or Souta was talking weirdly, then that fourth voice did not belong.

Creeping down the rest of the stairs, four steps, she peered out from the corner, spotting a strange sight that absolutely _had_ to be a figment of her imagination. Really.

Seated on the floor, around the table, was her family (which was to be expected) and his royal highness, King I'm Too Good To Do Anything You _Normal_ People Would Do. In other words, pompous assed bastard. Kagome almost fell from the shock of seeing _him sitting on the floor! _

_The FLOOR!_

"How long do you plan to spy from around the corner sweetie?" came the voice of her mother. Kagome blushed red and stuttered out, "I'm not spying! I was just…listening without your knowing. That's all." Coming from her hiding spot, Kagome took the only seat available. Next to the high and mighty bastard.

Fate really hated her, didn't it?

"We were just talking about last year's visit from Sesshomaru-san," filled in her mother, smiling. Shifting uncomfortably on her spot on the floor (not because of the floor, but rather the person sitting next to her acting as though this was perfectly _normal_ for him—being with her family and talking with them while sitting on the _floor! _Oh yes she was never going to let this one go.), she shot her mother a confused look. "I'm not getting any of this. When exactly did _Sesshomaru-san­ _become such a…_regular_ member of our family?"

Souta opened his mouth to answer, but his mother beat him to it. "Remember the night of your father's accident?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, smiling. She nodded, hoping that this wasn't going where she thought it was. "Well, a few days later, when you were gone, Sesshomaru-san was kind enough to visit our family. He stayed for some hours and we all talked together. I invited him back to our house and said that he was welcome here any time. After that, Sesshomaru-san began visiting us occasionally and always visited on the anniversary of his and your father's death."

Great. It went where she was hoping it wouldn't be going!

"Wait, wait, wait. How come I never knew about this?" she asked, shaking her head while trying to absorb all the information handed to her.

Her younger brother quickly answered before anyone else could, "Because he always came by when you were gone! I can't believe you never knew sis!" Laughing at her obviousness, Kagome thwacked him on the arm and sent a glare to shut him up instantly.

Huffing at the fact that she had been left in the dark for so long, Kagome asked crossing her arms, "So why didn't anyone think to mention this to me?"

"I asked them not to inform you," came the smooth voice, from beside her. Turning her annoyed gaze towards him, it dissolved into one of confusion and surprise. "What? Why? What for??"

"Now Kagome, I'm sure that Sesshomaru-san had his reasons," remarked Mrs. Higurashi, giving her an apologetic smile.

She knew that her mother was hinting at her to drop the subject, but the fact that she was kept in the dark for nine years, **nine whole years!** was too much. Ignoring the "hint", she pressed on. "And I'm sure that he'll have no problem in telling me why he decided such a thing and what his reasons were to not reveal this information to me." Head turned back to him, she asked, "So, why did you ask my family not to tell me that you visited us?"

"Kagome!"

Holding out a hand to silence the protests of her family at her impudence, the inu youkai answered easily, "If I remember correctly, we were not on the 'best of terms' at the time. I believed that seeing me would cause you to become upset and stir up trouble, so I asked your family to refrain from informing you of my visits."

"Thanks for caring," she said sarcastically, "But I wouldn't have been upset! I wouldn't have been upset AT ALL! The only thing I'm _upset_ about is being lied to for the past nine years by my _family!_"

Souta let out a sigh and said pointedly, having always wanted to say these words to her, "Sis, you're being childish. You're not four. And Sesshomaru-niisan's right. The night of dad's death, you were hysterically trying to beat him up while screaming at him the whole entire time the two of you were together. Luckily mom intervened, but still."

"I-I-I didn't do that!" she hurriedly shoved out of her mouth, face becoming unusually warm. Strange considering that the AC was on. Although that was pretty unusually as well since the weather was slowly taking a chilly air. "I mean, okay, so I _may_ have done something like that, but it's only because _he_ said those outrageously rude things to us!!"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" asked her grandpa, who had been silent for quiet a while – why with being busy keeping an eye on Sesshomaru in case he should sudden turn evil. "Why if I recall correctly…" And thus his silence was broken as he plunged into an overly long recount of the night.

Abruptly jumping up to her feet, Kagome grabbed the youkai's arm, pulling him up, and said with an overly exaggerated smile, "Well, we've got some catching up and apologizing to do so excuse us."

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru followed her out after removing her hand from his arm. Once they traveled a safe distance from the house, Kagome whirled around and stabbed a finger in his direction. "What the hell is going on?!" she demanded instantly, setting a chilly glare on him. "Why do you know my family so well? And why was this all kept a secret from me?!"

Unfazed by her (failed) attempts at trying to scare him with her fury, he simply brushed away an idle leaf that had found its resting place on his shoulder before crossing his arms.

"That."

Her glare was reduced to a confused frown and crinkled brow. "_That?_ What is _that?_" she asked, debating whether to kill him now or later. Oh, that and whether his death should be painfully slow or quick and merciless.

"Your screaming."

"My screaming? What does my screaming have to do with this conversation?—AH! Are you one of those people that change the subject to avoid the question at hand? Well it's not working with me so you might as well as spit it out now," she answered, arms crossed and toes tapping the wooden floor.

"The reason why visiting your family was kept a secret from you is because of your screaming. Recall the first time we met. The first thing you proceeded to do was scream at me for a good five minutes wench."

Oh yeah, his death is going to be as slow and painful as she could drag it out to be. With LOTS of pointy, sharp objects at her disposal and lots of rope.

"Hey, I had a _valid reason_ to scream to at you for," she remarked defensively. "Seeing the man who disrespected your father on the day of his death only moments after learning that your father died can make a person harbor a grudge to that man over the several years that have passed. And I had nine years to manifest my grudge into hatred. It wasn't a pleasant experience for me to just be sitting there, minding my own business and then the next second having to face the man that chewed my father out on his death day. It wasn't just unpleasant for you in short. And then! The added fact that I've had to see you way more times that I would like in my lifetime…well let's just say that it adds to the already annoyed and angry behavior of mine," she said bitterly, crossing her arms as well.

"Annoyed? Angry? I would hardly say that is the correct word to describe your behavior towards me. Would someone who finds another person so horribly evil, as you find me, kiss that individual?" He stared at her with those hauntingly cold amber eyes and an even colder demeanor teetering on the edge of possible…amusement?! She rubbed her eyes to make sure that they were actually seeing what they were seeing! Albeit faint, Kagome could see the corners of his lips upturn into a ghost of a smirk.

Oh dear god.

The world as they knew it was going to end today. Right at this moment.

Takahashi Sesshomaru, world renowned cold bastard and even bigger pompous jackass, had a hint of a smirk on his face showing amusement. An emotion.

She mentally ducked in her mind, wincing outwardly to show her fear of the world spontaneously combusting. Regaining half of her sanity back, she could not help but stumble out, "Y-Y-You're…smirking…As in…showing…emotion."

The ghostly smirk disappeared all together and he gave her a long, calculating stare, those golden eyes burning themselves into her memory. "You have avoided the question." Was all he said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

As the momentarily forgotten question replayed itself in her mind, blood rushed to her face painting it a bright tomato red. Spluttering in a nervous manner, she tried to speak, "Th-That's c-c-c-completely irrelevant! I-I-I mean it-it-it was a mis-mistake! T-T-Th-The car! Yes! The car!! It…threw me o-off balance! And—I landed on you and your…" Kagome couldn't finish. As a matter of fact, she was too panicky to even realize that he was speaking again.

"—to kiss me?" was all she caught.

Not wanting to be caught at being so distressed that she couldn't even remotely pay him any attention, she nodded her head, hoping to god that he had asked the only question that ran through her head involving those words: And when you landed, you just happened to kiss me?

An elegant brow arched upward as those cold eyes moved down to stare into her own chocolate brown eyes. She fidgeted, uncomfortable with the hard stare she was on the receiving end of.

'_Oh god that wasn't the question he had asked…was it,' _she thought, mind set on extreme panic mode once more. What other questions could possibly contain those three words? Why did you happen to kiss me? Don't try to kiss me? I'll kill you if you try to kiss me? Did you mean to kiss me? Were you trying to kiss me? Did you want to kiss me? Which one could it have been to have him still star…oh dear god someone save her.

Eyes widening, she thought incredulously, _'There's no way that his question could have possibly been…did you want to kiss me? Oh my god if it is, my life is over! I'm going to be dead! I just signed my own death warrant!! Why oh why didn't I pay attention to what he was saying?!' _

"I see."

Lifting her head back up to catch a glimpse of the youkai, whose eyes were still aimed at her, she nearly fell down at what she saw.

Her grandpa was stealthily standing behind Sesshomaru armed with a broom, several—make that a few dozen—ofudas, a gourd of what could only be water inside of it, and another few dozen charms. He was clad in his 'demon exorcising' uniform and muttering something to himself while holding what looked like the mummified hand he had given to her on her fifteenth birthday! Freaking almost ten years ago!!

'_Oh. Dear. God.'_

"Be gone demon!"

The gourd was hurtled towards Sesshomaru's backside, drenching him from head to toe with freezing cold water that smelled like a various mixture of herbs.

Hiding behind the pillar to shield herself from the surely oncoming wrath of a very wet inu youkai, Kagome groaned loudly. How was she supposed to come out of this one still alive and in one piece?! Curiously (because seriously, who wouldn't be? The world renowned cold bastard and pompous jackass, Takahashi Sesshomaru had just been splashed by some strange water wielded by an even stranger grandpa! It was a sight Kagome did not want to miss…despite fearing for her life on the side.), Kagome peered out and tried desperately to hold in her laughter. Tried, but failed. _Horribly._

Crumpling onto the floor in peels of laughter, Kagome could do nothing but point and laugh at the sight before her. Takahashi Sesshomaru standing there in all his height and glory looked very much like a wet dog now. His normally emotionless face was now stunned, caught between a cross of bewilderment and annoyance. Much more of the former though.

Tears leaked their way out of her eyes, the laughter only growing louder and more hysterical as her grandpa threw the several dozen ofudas and charms onto him, decorating the most feared and once overly proud inu youkai like a Christmas tree. Struggling to breathe, each laugh that tore through her now caused her body to shake uncontrollably.

Oh dear where was a camera when she needed one?

Oh right! She had her phone! Taking out the electronic device with much difficulty, considering that her hilarity of the whole situation refused to subside, she managed to take a picture before returning the object into her coat pocket. Wouldn't want the phone smashed now.

"I knew I was right to be suspicious about you!" claimed her grandfather, taking a stand next to Kagome, who managed to pick herself off the floor and diminish her loud, bellowing laugher into fits of giggle after being sent a truly bone-chilling death glare…would be bone-chilling death glare if he didn't look so damn ridiculous and hilarious that is.

Face now back to its originally mask, he sent the old man a cool glare, his agitation seeping into the surrounding air creating unsettling, and would be terrifying if, once again, it were not for the way he looked at the moment, vibes to crackle in the air.

"You ARE evil! Trying to eat my granddaughter!" he declared, triumphantly smiling at the much taller and stronger being without a hint of fear. "You reek of evil youki!"

Kagome caught the sight of his flexing claws and immediately tried to usher her grandfather away from the scene of his "heinous crime." Erupting into giggles every five words, she said with trouble, "Grandpa…just go back…I'll……take care of…him……go…dinner…eat…"

"Be careful Kagome not to fall for his trickery ways!" he said loudly before being pushed away.

There was a long pause of silence which was only disturbed by her smothered giggles. Unable to resist, she finally said casually, "So…getting a bit wet out here isn't it…_Sesshomaru_. You may catch a cold if you stay like _that_."

"Say another word and I will kill you wench."

Mouth quivering to release another round of laughter, she swallowed some of it before saying, "Of course _your royal highness, Fluffy._ However I must warn you of a few things: Be careful when moving, you may slip and fall on the surrounding water or worse—one of the ofudas or charms may try to zap you."

He sent her another blood draining, mind numbing death glare, but that one failed as well seeing as to how a wet silver bang crumpled from the weight of the water right after it was produced and fell into his eyes, water trickling from the tips.

Kagome laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The raven haired woman tried to hold in her laughter once more as the youkai stepped out of the bathroom. Having been too drenched to continue wearing his own dampened clothes, her mother fished out a few of her father's old clothes—a Hawaiian flower print shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. (A/N Can't you guys just imagine it...XDDDD .:muffled laughter:.)

She was sent into another laughing session and immediately took another picture with her phone inconspicuously.

"I would have expected you to run home and change. Or have your driver or that little green froggy thingy brought you something to change into…" she said in between giggles once more.

He replied stoically, inwardly scowling her for thinking that he hadn't thought of that before, "They are both away on business matters."

"Isn't there anyone else you can call? I mean…really, you're like the richest youkai in the world. I doubt that they are the only two who—"

"They are the only ones who know of this arrangement," he interrupted, flexing his claws once more as a way of telling her to shut her mouth.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome couldn't help but add with a grin, "Oh. Well, either way, those clothes look good on you. They actually kind of suit you. You should stop being so uptight and wearing formal suits all the time." Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Dinner's ready in about an hour," she informed him, pushing herself up straight from the wall she had been leaning against. He surprised her by saying, "Is that all you have to say?"

She nodded, blinking at his sudden hostile tone. Without another word, Sesshomaru whipped past her, heading to the dark outside world. Curious, she followed him out in silence, figuring that he wouldn't really be in the mood to talk after all that had happened today. (It had taken two whole hours to remove all the ofudas and charms which had gotten tangled in his amazingly long hair and some stuck onto his clothes and skin like glue because her grandpa had done just that before throwing them at the youkai. Stick glue onto the back of at least half of the ofudas he had thrown, mistaking the glue for his 'holy serum'.)

"Eh? The Goshinboku? This is what you wanted to see?" she asked, completely forgetting about her goal to stay as silent as possible. Kagome stood next to him, staring up at the enormous tree.

Before either could breathe another word, they heard an unmistakably loud and familiar voice calling out for Kagome. "Kagome? Hello? You're mom said that you'd be back here and I should just go ahead and—oh there you…"

Inuyasha stared at the two, golden eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru," he snarled, "I thought we agreed that you visited them in the mornings-slash-afternoons and that I visited them at afternoon-slash-nighttime."

"Indeed. That was our 'arrangement'."

'_Arrangement? Agreed to visit them in the mornings and nights? What the hell are these two talking about…wait a minute. Don't tell me that Inuyasha is a "member" of my family too now! What is going on?!' _she thought, slapping her forehead and dragging the hand down her face in confusion.

"Then what the hell are you doing here—" There was a slight pause as Inuyasha finally noticed the attire his older brother was currently adorning.

"What the fuck are you wearing??"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whee and done with another chapter! And this time, it only took me a week to update! .:proud:. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!!

**AznPriestess – **Thank you!. :D

**chelboo 1992 – **Thankies! XD Um, it'll probably be Inu x Kag but there's a note below explaining more :D Sorry if it confused you!

**kumikonhan – **Yup! Inuyasha's a forgetful idiot! XDD Thank yous!

**Black Wolf-Dog – **Haha that was kinda unplanned! I actually had it to where they accidentally kissed when the car stopped, but I decided it was too unoriginal and just had her kiss him XD I know, shame on Inuyasha! Ah this one stumped me too when I first saw whenever that was! lmao stands for laughing my ass off

**Doghanyou3693 – **Hahaha yup! But it's okay, but he remembered and then came back!...sorta XD

**karshepottsoner18inuxkags4eva – **Whatever ice cream that makes you happy hehe! Hmmm…I'm not sure either actually…I think either one would work, but now that you point it out…instant sounds better XD Thankies!

**future author – **Thank you! XD The funny story comment boosted my self-esteem! Cause I write more angst-ridden stories than humor ones! So thank you .:hug:. Anyways, hahah it's probably going to be Inu x Kag. There's a note below to clarify it more! Sorry for the confusion!

**A/N: **I think I should clarify this before continuing on with the story since a few reviewers were confused! And I'm pretty sure that some readers out there are confused as well! (Even I was! XD) This story is going to be Inu x Kag. It's leaning 99.9 percent towards that couple. _**But**_ there will be a little bit of one-sided Sess x Kag. I'm not really much of a Sess x Kag fan (not that I mind the pairing). It's just the whole concept of 'Kagome melting his ice cold heart' that bugs me into not really liking the pairing. --;; I just don't think it'll ever happen. So yeah, it's safe to say that this is going to be Inu x Kag! Sorry for the confusion!! And sorry to Sess x Kag fans if there are any reading! (And for the unusually long A/N)

Thanks to **chelboo 1992 **and **future author **for bringing this little matter to my attention! And I hope that the note cleared all confusions!

Thankies to everyone who reviewed! .:heart:. Let's see…what haven't I given out yet… .:throws brownies out:. XD


	8. Nighttime Chats

**Disclaimer – **Hey donut!! Where'd you guys get it? I want one! .:lawyers pointing to box with sly smiles:. You guys look funny, but oh well! Donut time!! .:munch:. ……what's this note stuck to the box?? "By eating a donut from this box, you are disclaiming the fact that you own Inuyasha." DAMN YOU LAWYERS!! Tricking me…so evil .:sobs:. But the donuts are soooo gooddd…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Under False Impressions**

**Chapter 8: Nighttime Chats**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the fuck are you wearing??" asked Inuyasha, completely forgetting about the subject-turning into-argument beforehand. And then, his lips twitched and the two found the hanyou in a heap on the floor, laughing so hard that he looked like he was going to pee in his pants.

"OH—MY—FUCKING—GOD! I'M GOING TO PEE IN MY PANTS!"

Ah…well there you go.

Kagome shook her head but couldn't help her lips taking on a grin. After all, she had found the sight more than laughable just a few minutes ago. She could see the growing irritation in the older of the two.

"It's just – there are no – oh god – dear god in heaven! – I can't –" breathed out the hanyou in between laughs. And it looked as though the laughter would never cease to spill from his lips. Approximately twenty minutes later, two hundred seventy-eight death glares, and seven hundred sixty-one snickers later, the laughter died down to a few hearty chortles as he wiped away tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Finally trading in your stuffy suits for more…comfortable…_casual_ clothes?" asked Inuyasha, once he had finally regained control of his laughter. Sesshomaru merely gave him a 'go kill yourself' look before turning back around and heading closer to his previous destination.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs to shut him up, getting annoyed with his laughing as well by now. "Inuyasha, shut up! We get it—he looks _hilarious_. But come on, enough is enough," she scolded, frowning. Of course…it had taken her a few good hours to get the image of a wet Sesshomaru out of her mind and keep it from popping back in randomly causing her to giggle.

Oh no, it came back. Must resist…temptation to…laugh!!!

"You just don't get it. I've lived with that bastard for years and not even _once_, have I _ever_ seen him in the state he is now. He's too _proud_ to land in that sort of situation…or at least good at covering up."

Letting out a sigh, she remarked, "Well, I suppose it is pretty funny. Although I'm not very fond of the idea of losing my HEAD when he decides to KILL us!"

"Will the two of you stay silent?" came a sharp voice, causing the bickering couple to stop and look over at him.

Suddenly remembering the reason why he had come here, Inuyasha said, "Oi, what the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru? You're breaking our arrangement which was set up to ensure that we wouldn't EVER have to cross paths again."

Kagome guiltily raised a hand and said, "Um that's probably my fault…well actually more of my grandpa's fault. He uhh…" Upon receiving a glare which quite clearly told her that the consequences of telling Inuyasha what happened earlier would be anything but pleasant, she opted for a lame finish, "He's a bit…old."

"I would imagine so. Anyways, it doesn't matter…wait a minute…what do you mean it's your fault? And how did you get here anyways? I didn't know you had a ride back."

"Well after you LEFT ME, I had to ask…" Kagome trailed off remembering the one sided promise of keeping her mouth shut about Sesshomaru's momentary lapse in judgment, or rather having no emotions, and taking her here. Instead, she settled for punching him. "You arrogant, idiotic, sex-crazed lunatic, manipulative jerk, rude ass, perverted bastard! What the hell was that earlier today?! You LEFT me! You _LEFT_ me! You **LEFT** me!!"

Clutching onto his abused cheek, he responded just as loudly, "It's not my fault! You weren't around anywhere so I just naturally thought that you had left somehow!"

"Left somehow?! If a person comes _with you_, how in the hell do you expect them to _leave without you?! _Unless they had previously discussed and agreed upon it?!" she yelled back, yanking on one of his ears.

"OW! LET GO! THAT HURTS! LET GO DAMMIT!!"

Sesshomaru turned away from the Goshinboku and headed back towards the main house, ignoring the two (Kagome holding Inuyasha's ear hostage and him grasping onto her wrists in return yelling obscenities).

"Ah Sesshomaru-san, your clothes have been all washed and dried. You can change back into them if you'd like," remarked Mrs. Higurashi with a smile ever present on her face.

"Thank you," he replied stiffly, accepting the bag and heading for the restroom to redress himself in much more suitable clothes. And while he would never admit to any other living person or even himself, the clothes he was wearing now were tenfold more comfortable than his usual attire.

Meanwhile, outside, Inuyasha struggled to keep the furious raven haired woman from tearing off his ear. Pulling her hands down from his head, and away his precious, _sensitive_ ears, Inuyasha tugged her in towards him and calmed her down the only way he knew how to: He planted his lips firmly against her own.

Well, tried in the very least.

Kagome grabbed the closest object and shoved it to intercept his oncoming lips. And you ask what this object was considering the fact that they were outside with nothing around them but leaves, the ground, and a broom.

Sesshomaru's hand.

The raven haired woman pulled away to put some distance in between them and gawked at the soon-to-be-mess she had created. Inuyasha was kissing Sesshomaru's hand. _Inuyasha was kissing Sesshomaru's hand! _…Inuyasha was kissing Sesshomaru's hand…hehe…perverted bastard deserved it.

'_Oh geez…'_ she groaned mentally, eyes flickering over to the older inu youkai's face. A look of disgust was clearly present along with a glowing annoyance shimmering in his golden eyes. "Oh man…what have I done now…?"

"WHAT THE—" Loud curses filled the air as Sesshomaru snatched his hand back and Inuyasha turned away, spitting and rubbing his mouth furiously to rid himself of the 'cooties. "ACK! What the hell was that?! How the hell did that—?! Where the hell did your—?! Why the fuck was your hand there?!" yelled the hanyou, pointing a shaky finger at his older brother while continually swiping at his mouth.

Kagome slowly began backing away. Just small steps. No need to alert them. Just take small, tiny steps back so that they won't notice.

"I think I should be the one that is insulted," he replied, wiping his hand on a handkerchief. "And I did not put my hand there. Like I would want your dirty, tainted lips to touch me. _She_ is the one that used my hand as a shield." He jutted his head in her direction.

At being pointed out at, she held up her hands and said, "Haha, no harm done. Right guys? None at all…I mean, I didn't know it was your hand! If I did, I never would have placed your hand in between me and Inuyasha! It's just that I was desperate and needed _something_ to interrupt the kiss he was about to give me!"

The two threw death glares at her, causing chills to run down her spine and fear to tingle all the way down to her toes. Okay, **now**was the time to run! Screw the tiny, baby steps! She needed to run, and **now**!!

"Okaywellnowthatit'sallsettledandnoonewantstoripanyone'sheadoffI'llbeonmywaynow!!" she declared, bolting for her house.

It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to recover from the horror of kissing his brother's hand but by that time, Kagome had escaped to her house, dead-bolted the front door, locked her own room door, and placed several pieces of furniture in front of it. _'SAFE!'_

"God damn woman!" he yelled into the nighttime air, cursing her under his breath again using a much more coarse selection of words. "Made me kiss you is fucking nasty hand!"

"As I said before, I had the worse end of this little escapade," replied Sesshomaru to the petty insult, now straightening the creases in his suit.

Inuyasha threw him a 'oh please spare me' look before going up towards the house to give the woman a piece of his mind. And to get away from the asshole known as his lovely brother dearest. Freaking asshole.

"Tell me Inuyasha, has that worthless emotion captured your interest again?"

The hanyou abruptly stopped in his strides, shoes landing in a taken back manner against the stone path. Without turning around, for he couldn't stand the sight of his brother's belittling gaze, he spoke quietly, "_What?" _

"Do not pretend as though you did not hear. However, I shall reiterate my question in a much simpler way for you to follow. Has that woman ensnared your attention? Seized your heart? Secured a place in your life?" he listed, allowing in a rare moment of satisfaction a cruel smirk to pass his lips.

Hissing with a venom that surprised even Inuyasha at the lethal level, he pivoted his feet to face the offender and snarled, "I don't love her so shut the fuck up Sesshomaru. I don't even _like _her! You don't know a fucking thing so keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

"'Don't know a fucking thing?' On the contrary, _I_ was the one who had to cover for your pathetic excuse of an ass when—"

Inuyasha cut him off by growling with the same poisonous tone, "_Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru!_"

However, his brother seemed to have other plans as he continued as though his little outburst had not even occurred. "Father's entire company was almost in ruins because of you and that woman whom you claimed to 'love'. Had I not interjected when I did, it would be Naraku controlling everything Father had worked for his whole life right now," he hissed as well, all traces of the previous smirk gone and replaced by an irate glare. "You were the laughing stock of the entire corporate world because of that disgraceful whore of yours."

"She wasn't a whore! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!!"

"Of course not. However, I do believe that a woman who sleeps with her lover's enemy out of spite and then parades around gloating about it is considered a whore," he answered indifferently, smoothing out all the visible anger left in his expression before slipping back into his mask.

Inuyasha threw a wild punch at him which his brother easily caught. "Do not mess with me hanyou," he stated dangerously, tightening his hold on the fist causing the other to wince.

"And don't screw with me either," the hanyou grounded out, wrenching his hand back. "Asshole."

Sesshomaru let out a soft snort of disgust at his younger brother before heading down the stairs of the shrine, no longer wanting to be even near the nauseating presence of his brother. The other glared dagger in his direction, even long after he had disappeared from his sight.

"Hm…and here I thought your relationship was getting just a tiny bit better when he didn't immediately rip your head off at laughing at him for wearing such a ridiculously unfitting outfit." A disappointed sigh quickly followed.

The gentle voice dispersed the oncoming headache that had been trying to settle in his temples. "As if," he snorted, crossing his arms. "My relationship with that bastard will _always_ be estranged. Nothing will change. He's just a pebble in my way."

"Sounds like you're being a bit harsh. I'd _hardly_ call him a 'pebble'," replied Kagome, frowning.

"Keh. Doesn't matter what the hell you'd call him. I'm calling him a pebble and sticking with it. Damn pebble."

She sighed at her thickheaded employer before replaying the scene between the two siblings. _'Sesshomaru had said something about Inuyasha becoming the laughing stock of the corporate world because of someone…and then he said something about Inuyasha almost losing their father's company. I wonder what happened…and who that girl was…She must have been someone important to him if Inuyasha was willing to let go of his father's company for her…and he must have loved her. A lot,'_ she thought, feeling dejected. _'Oh-'_

"-what the hell do I care."

The hanyou wrinkled his brow in confusion at her suddenly words. "The hell are you talking about 'what the hell do I care'?"

Realizing that she had spoken that last bit out (because fate had an unusually cruel streak that only seemed to affect her), Kagome waved a hand dismissively, not even bothering with her usual stuttering. She was just too…worn out today. "It's nothing…I was just wondering about what your brother said."

"You _heard that?_"

"Well it's kind of hard NOT to hear when you're yelling at him despite the fact that he was standing three feet away from you," she remarked, rolling her eyes. _'That's not all I heard though…'_

"_I don't love her. I don't even _like _her."_

The words stung like sprinkling salt into an open wound and then pressing down on the flesh to irritate it even further. She knew that there was no way Inuyasha would magically end up falling in love with her considering the fact that they had only meet a mere six days ago. But still…to not even _like_ her? Then what the hell were all the kisses he gave her for? As unwilling as they were on her part… And what the hell was the playful flirting of his towards her? And going so far as to even give her a job as his personal assistant-slash-maid and a room in his home? Was he just getting a kick out of toying with her because she reminded him of Kikyo? (Because that could never slip her mind. The fact that she looked like his ex and the number two person on her most hated list.)

'_Bastard…'_

"What was your brother talking about back there?" she asked, wanting to stop her train of thought before it got out of hand. She needed a distraction. There was no way that Kagome was falling in love with the bastard and she didn't need to feel this upset and depressed about his earlier words. For Christ's sake, it's not like she _wanted_ the idiot to like her or anything anyways! So it shouldn't have mattered! It didn't matter!...and yet the words still left a dulling pain in her chest.

Inuyasha frowned and muttered out a low, "Nothing."

"_Nothing?_ It sure didn't _sound like noth_—"

"I said it was nothing!" the silver haired demon snapped, amber eyes flashing in bright annoyance. She knew that she had unconsciously walked into dangerous territory and kept her mouth shut about the subject, a light fear glazing her own chocolate brown eyes at his harsh tone.

However, anger soon conquered the fear as she boldly stepped up and said loudly, "What the hell is your problem?! There is no damn need for you to get all touchy just because I ask about your stupid conversation with your brother! If you don't want me to know than just say so! Don't say it as though you're about to rip my head off!" He was starting to grate on his nerves. Always only thinking about his damn attitude and feelings! She was getting sick of his selfishness and to just what extent the damn thing extended!

He bristled at her words, now sending her a chilly death glare. His past was off-limits to everyone. He didn't need a nosy wench snooping around and digging around in it! "I **did.** But you **ignored** it and asked **again.** I think I have every reason to snap at you the way I did."

"Yeah well sorry for being curious and wanting to know more about you! And sorry for 'prying' into your damn bolted past!" she rattled, sarcasm dripping from each syllable spoken. "But you should be damn sorry to me as well!"

"_For what?!"_

Pretending to think, she rested her chin in her hand in a thoughtful, yet highly sarcastic gesture before saying, "Oh I don't know how about for playing around with me this whole entire time we've known each other! Which thank god, is only about a week!"

The furry appendages which sat atop his head twitched in confusion and a hint of annoyance. "What are you talking about 'playing around' with you?! Are you mentally _deranged_ or something?! Lost your marbles?! Got a few loose screws?!"

"Why do you kiss me?" she asked, left hand resting on high on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" he repeated, feeling that headache slowly coming back.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down before saying in a more civilized tone, "Why do you always kiss me if you don't even like me? Is it because it's fun for you to watch me get all 'flustered' as you put it and annoyed?"

"What? N-No! Where the hell did you get the idea that I don't even like you?" She threw her hands up in frustration. He was impossible. Really. Could he have already forgotten the fact that just ten minutes ago, he had clearly and quite loudly proclaimed to his brother that he didn't love Kagome? That he didn't even come close to _liking_ her?!

"Are you THAT forgetful?" she asked, pressing a hand to her forehead. "During your little conversation with your dear older brother, you told him, and I quote, 'I don't love her! I don't even _like_ her!'"

The hanyou's face screwed into one of bewilderment as he could hear his own voice echoing those words loudly. Inuyasha felt the urge to bash his head into a nearby wall. He didn't even think that Kagome could have heard that part of their stupid little chat. The possibility never even crossed his mind!

Letting out an almost panicked gasp, he tried to explain, "Listen Kagome, I'll be honest with you, the bit about not loving you…that's _true_. I _don't_ love you. But the little bit about not even liking you, not _that's_ a lie. I wasn't thinking when I said that. It just kind of flew out of my mouth before I could even stop it. Besides, if I hadn't said that, Sesshomaru would have been on my back about it saying shit like I'm going to bring the company to ruins because of a woman again. Because of my own stupid feelings."

Kagome shook her head, now feeling much too weary to continue this stupid banter with the youkai. "It…doesn't matter. I'm just overreacting that's all. I've had a long day and I've been put through a lot of crap. It's just too much for me to handle all in one day," she murmured, waving her hand around again.

The silence that shrouded them stifled the air around them, bringing down the atmosphere between the two into one of disappointment and tired confusion.

Feeling like a complete ass, (considering he had caused this whole entire pointless argument) Inuyasha tried to lighten the mood by smirking in a devious fashion causing the raven haired woman to narrow her eyes, wary of his motives.

"If you even _think_ about doing something stupid, I won't hesitate to strangle you." The smirk remained in place.

"Grow up Inuyasha," sighed Kagome, rubbing her right cheek.

For a split second, Inuyasha disappeared from her sight and her inner panic meter rose. It continued to rise as she felt a warmth breath tickling her ear and a body radiating of heat behind her. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What do you think you're d-d-d-d-doing?" she squeaked out, as arms snaked around her slim waist and pulled her back into the enveloping warmth.

"'What' you ask?" he whispered into her ear, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Yes! What I ask! What do you think you're doing?!"

Inuyasha feigned pensiveness before saying in husky tone that could have every woman melt into a puddle of warm goo within three seconds, "Exactly what it looks like." He had to hold back his laughter when he felt the woman jump in his arms and began clawing at his hands interlocked at her waist, her panic meter rising off the charts.

"That's great and all, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd let go now," she suggested, letting out a few nervous laughs. It wasn't that she was afraid of what he would do but rather what _she_ would do should he actually try and make a move. Kagome didn't want to risk finding out whether she really did harbor feelings for the silver haired hanyou or not. It would just add on to her already growing list of problems should she actually realize that maybe she _did_ like the perverted bastard.

Desperate, she commanded, figuring it was worth a shot, "Inuyasha, let go of me."

"Nope," came the cheerful reply.

"Let go."

"No."

"I said let go!"

"And I said no."

"For god's sake let go of me!!"

"For god's sake no!"

She turned her head, glaring at the hanyou who shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smug smirk. Kagome had never wanted to bash another living being with a heavy rock as much as she did now. _He_ was coming and if he saw Inuyasha holding her like this, he would go insane from a jealous rage! And that was the LAST thing Kagome needed!

"I'm asking you nicely one more time Inuyasha. Let go of me before something bad happens," she said, trying desperately to pry his hands apart but to no avail.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Ahh…too late. She heaved a sigh, wincing at the loud voice filled with unmasked anger and outrage. Kagome smacked a hand over her forehead.

This night was really going to drive her patience off the cliff. Oh she was going to need so many anger management classes after tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes…very strange chapter. Transitions were very sloppily done as was this chapter and I apologize! The humor was lost a bit for this chapter (which turned out to be kinda more serious than I wanted it) but don't worry, it'll be back for the next chapter!

**Black Wolf-Dog – **Thank you! XD I actually added that in at the last moment, being unable to resist! Considering her grandpa's always going on and on about how "evil" demons are XDD Oh I have no plans of letting Inuyasha let go it OR Kagome hehe

**Doghanyou3693 – **I think we all would xD Who wouldn't want to share those pictures! Hehehe

**AznPriestess – **Thanks! Yeah, I just can't really see myself writing a Sess x Kag

**fluffernutter4eva – **Thank you! It would be such a pretty sight hahah!

**chelboo1992 – **Thankies! Glad you like!

**karshepottsoner18inuxkags4eva – **You're welcome! (I would say it in French…but I don't know how XD) hahah of course! I would NEVER think to pair up Inuyasha and Kagome with anyone else…hehe…

**klutzspaz – **Hahaha! Anything I can do to help stop the confusedness? xD

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm happy that everyone found the last chapter entertaining! XDDD (Sorry this chapter is crap compared to it T.T) Thank you for reviewing and reading! Or is it reading and reviewing..? Gah I don't know!

.:throws out donuts to the lovely reviewers:. (the ones my lawyers got!) XDD and if you don't like donuts…uhhh…cake? Hahah!


End file.
